lamentation (kurumi x male )
by Animelemon
Summary: MAY BE TEEN RATED OKAY SO DONT FUCKING BE SURPISE
1. chp 1

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Darkness betrayal

,I did not do anything, why are you screaming?"

,Go to your room, now!"

,The [L/N] Family, a tragedy of humanity." -

The neighbour said horrified.

[Y/N] again? When will he learn. He doesn't belong here!" - the woman beside him added.

Why does everyone hates me. Wait, they don't hate me, they despise me. Even Neighbors i didn't know at all are running away or ignoring the fact that i'm just a Human, like them. Sadly.

People are weak, they ignore the fact that they are all going to die soon. And then they plunge into deep despair, oh that wonderful despair.

Why am I just like that? Why do I feel such misanthropy, even if I keep it hidden and still want to forget it.

Later that day, everything went as usual. [Y/N] played video games all day, because today was Sunday. Well, actually, he did this every day. [Y/N]'s life was nothing special, went to school in the morning, came home and played games the rest of the day. Occasionally he liked to read, but that only stayed for a short time because he had never really seen interesting stories.

[Y/N] needed something in his life, someone who is there for him, giving him meaning in life, better than waiting for humanity to finally find the path of hell.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

[Y/N] did not remember much about his childhood yet his time about 6 years ago. Something blocked his mind and memory. Since he had this memory loss, everything was out of control. His mother had a new one while he was still in hospital. He was the scum of society, the lowest one called a partner.

Since she found him, she never visited [Y/N] again. [Y/N] was in the hospital for quite half a year, only to find out that his family had been officially broken. [Y/N]'s father passed away just 8 years ago, his mother felt this in his heart. She stayed single for a while, but then she started a new way to find a new sense of struggle.

Before this catastrophe happened, [Y/N] had something to fight, something that had made him strong.

,But what the hell was it!" - [Y/N] shouted out loud in his room staring at his favourite video game.

It was quite late, so [Y/N] decided to stop playing and head to bed, still trying to refreshing his lost mind.

But deep inside he knew it was pointless!


	2. chp 2

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - A unexpected Visitor - Page 2

...hey, wake up!

[Y/N] got up, realized that he was still dreaming that all this could not be real, but something felt different.

He was laying in sort of field, not his room, not a place he knew. It was a kind of atrium of a castle or rather a palace.

,Huh, i didn't know I could dream so lucidly. How interesting." - [Y/N] said in a rather calm tone.

[Y/N] looked around, everything had been built pretty well. He wasn't very good at judging architecture, but he knew that himself.

On [Y/N]'s left side he saw a big gate. He walked towards it and looked through the huge area it released.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

He pushed open and opened his eyes, more than before. He could not believe his eyes. People would probably call that heaven. A place where gods judge us. There were several snow-white temples and trees, carrying everything on clouds, connected by long paving stone stairs.

,Where am I? Am I in Heaven? Am I finally dead?"

[Y/N] lay down on the fluffy soft clouds that surrounded his legs. It was a nice feeling, a feeling that hit him to the core of his heart.

[Y/N] fell asleep immediately. He had never felt so comfortable in his life. The boy did something he had never done before in his life. [Y/N] smiled.

The cloud envelops his body as if he were drifting and sinking on water. Just before his head was surrounded by the white velcro, [Y/N] felt something on his lower half of his head.

[Y/N] opened his eyes and saw a black figure gently touching his cheeks with its hands.

,Who are you?" - [Y/N] asked confused.

The figure came closer to his head, still touching his cheeks. It wispered right to his ear:

,Hey, you dumb fuck."

When [Y/N] heard that scratchy disgusting voice of his stepfather, he felt sick again.

,Open the fucking door, i have better things to do than wait for your ass!"

[Y/N] opened the door with his sleepy eyes. He did not even look him in the eyes, he just moved to the side so the stepfather could get inside the bathroom.

,Time was, you scum."

[Y/N] answered him only with a short: "Mhmm" and went back to his room.

[Y/N] did not take very long to get ready. His [hair color] hair did not take very long, but it looked okay. [Y/N] fetched his school bag and walked rather quickly to the front door to avoid unnecessary conversations.

Luckily, nobody came to stop him again. Where his mother or even his brother was, he did not really care. Wishing they were all dead, [Y/N] went to the main street that stretched right outside his house.

He did not spend much time with his family. Breakfast, he would simply get the next bakery, he said to himself.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

His school was about 30 minutes away from his place of residence. Fortunately, he did not meet any of his classmates. They were not so mean to him, better they just ignored him. He was quite calm and invisible at school, most of them did not pay much attention to him. But [Y/N] got along quite well with that and he did not care about anything.

He also writes his test quite average. Not bad, not perfect, just acceptable.

Thinking along the way, [Y/N] finally reached his school, which had already opened its doors. It was still quite early, yet some students were already gathered.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Since his school opened quite early, he made his way to his classroom. The students were allowed earlier in their rooms to prepare there for the first subject.

[Y/N] unpacked his things, put them on the table rather messy and waited now.

Since [Y/N] was still very tired and there was still enough time left, he rested on his table a bit. Whispering in thought, he thought about his dream about 2 hours earlier. One could hear another ticking of a clock, which gave [Y/N] a hope to return to this dream. But unfortunately it was only the clock that hung in the classroom. After a few minutes of silence, [Y/N] felt something on his forearm. Someone was poking him.

,Well, let's start the lesson." - The Teacher Said.

[Y/N]'s sleepy eyes looked around the classroom. The teacher went to her table, placed at the front of the room.

Everyone was curious about what she would look like, the boys more interested than the girls. [Y/N] did not seem particularly interested, more tired than before.

The second she said that, the door of the classroom opened and a rather small, slender girl entered.

The Girl turned around, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote four kanji characters on the board, probably her name.

,Hello class, my name is Tokisaki Kurumi (時崎 狂三), nice to meet you all."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.


	3. chp 3

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Small phrases of love

,Hello class, my name is Tokisaki Kurumi (時崎 狂三), nice to meet you all."

Everyone in the class widened his eyes as if they had seen a dinosaur.

,A girl with amazing beauty, clearly the boys are going to be more careful now than before, because the way they look at them, like a hunter watching his prey. Disgusting maggots." - [Y/N] mumbled to himself, still in his thoughts.

[Y/N] did not show much interest, either in the new student or even in the whole situation. He sighed and looked out of the window to distract himself.

,Since Miss Tokisaki is not so familiar with us, it would be nice if someone agrees to take her around the school!" - The teacher asked, with more joy in the voice than before. At [Y/N]'s return from the hospital, she has not shown so much interest.

Everyone raised his hand at a furious pace. Even some girls showed interest in her, of course the boys beat this competition.

The new student giggled softly: ,Oh my, not all at once."

[Y/N] did not seem to have heard this, because he was still dreaming during the day. But when he looked at more than 15 deep piercing looks, he seemed to get goose bumps. He turned to face the class, looked into the crowd staring at him, and left a short, confused "HUUUH?" to appear from his mouth.

\- - - [ time passed ] - - -

[Y/N] had completely forgotten the last hours of class. He was still dreaming, but something was different than usual. The New Exchange student, Kurumi, who had sat down next to [Y/N, often stared at him.

She had very long black hair, which was held together in two braids by yellow ribbons. She covered her left eye with her silky hair, which gives [Y/N] little shivers down his spine.

At the same moment the school bell rang. The teacher left the room and everyone shuffled his tables so they could have dinner together.

,Oh crap, I forgot to buy my bento." - [Y/N] realized.

[Y/N] looked desperately around at the many food boxes surrounding him. He looked to the left and saw Kurumi unpacking hers.

[Y/N] looked at her in shock as he saw her bento. It was shaped like a feeding bowl filled with cookies in form of cats or motifs on it.

Kurumi enjoyed the sight and took several bites from the many biscuits. Her mood increased more and more until she shone with joy. Shortly after, she noticed someone watching her. She turned aside and saw [Y/N] watching her confused.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

They both looked at each other for a moment when Kurumi interrupted:

[Y/N] blushed in an instant short amount of time. Self-shocked by this rare reaction, he turned back on his desk.

Kurumi giggled and pulled her table together with [Y/N]'s.

,Oh? Do you forget yours?" - she said in a tone of joy as if she already knew that.

[Y/N, still overwhelmed with the situation, calmed himself down and slowly turned to her and said:

,Seems like ... OAHH!"

[Y/N] broke in shock when he saw Kurumi's face right in front of his. She stared straight into his soul with her one red shimmering eye.

She moves her soft lips to his ear and whispers:

lets eat together senpai


	4. chp 4

\- Intended for each other

[Y/N] got very warm under his school uniform when she said that word.

,W-W-W-What the hell, but we are at the same class level!?" - [Y/N] uttered in a bitter tone.

Kurumi put her index finger on [Y/N]'s chest and drove some S shaped lines on it.

Ohh? That does not mean that we are allowed to have some fun? Please take care of me later. A poor weak girl like me can easily get lost, u know. - Moments after she said that, she came closer to [Y/N, eyes on the same height, mouths too.

Uhh, what even are you? - [Y/N] asked sarcastically.

I am a Spirit! - Kurumi answered in a serious voice.

Wondering what she meant by that, [Y/N] had more important things in his head right now.

[Y/N] began to sweat nervously. He could not move a meter, amazed and fascinated by her unusual and unfamiliar movement towards a person like [Y/N].

One of her eyes, which she wore open, stared [Y/N] through the soul. It was not strange, it was more reassuring. Unlike [Y/N]'s [eye color] colored eyes, hers was just ... beautiful.

Wondering why she shows only one eye, [Y/N] moves his fingers towards her head trying to move Kurumi's hair from her left half of her face. Just before he could do that, she jumped back to her seat next to [Y/N].

[Y/N] jerked back as if he was about to wake up from a trance. You could hear Kurumi chuckling softly and say:

,Let's continue that for another time.~"

[Y/N] did not notice that classes had started again. Everyone moved their tables apart and were sitting in their seats. For [Y/N] was this a new feeling, a feeling of ... warmth? Why is she doing that, especially with him?

\- - - [time passed] - - -

The school bell was heard and all students made their way home. Just before [Y/N] sighed and left the classroom, he was greeted by Kurumi at the door.

Oh yes, almost forgot. - [Y/N] said and saw Kurumi smiling.

Let's go, senpai~

Blushing, [Y/N] closed the door and walked with her through the school building.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Kurumi and [Y/N] spent the whole day together in the school area. He showed her every nook so she would not get lost later.

Wait a moment? Am I worrying about a human right now? - [Y/N] thought.

Finally, they were on the roof of the school.

[Y/N] often comes here to think. And of course to get rid of useless thoughts from his family. He always comes home late when everyone is already asleep. So he does not need to talk to them or something like that. His family does not care, better for him.

[Y/N] stared into the already orange sky, took a deep breath and enjoyed the silence.

When Kurumi saw this, she started to giggle and hung in [Y/N]'s arm. [Y/N] did not care, he was like a substitute.

,My my, you do not seem to be as cynical as you always say, [Y/N]-san."

,It feels good to relax once a day. Since I lost my memory 6 years ago, the world has changed before my eyes."

You remember something? - asked Kurumi with a little smile on her face.

,I do not remember it, only that there was a big explosion. Like a distortion of space. Then I woke up in the hospital, that's all I know."

Kurumi hugged [Y/N] Arm more than before, pulling him closer.

,Since this incident happened, I can not sleep well anymore. How much I would like to dream again." - [Y/N] sighed and came back to reality. He looked to his left as he saw Kurumi, pulled close to his body.

...HUUUUUUUUUUH?

W-W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU DOING?

Kurumi burst out laughing, danced around [Y/N] and held his hand. Her soft skin as she touched [Y/N]'s made him blush again.

,Thank you for the nice afternoon, [Y/N]-san.~"

\- - - [after several minutes out of school] - - -

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,So, see you tomorrow?"

Kurumi nodded with great pleasure.

,Um, you're alright? Should I accompany you?"

Wait, what?

Kurumi shook her head, negating [Y/N]'s question.

,See you tomorrow, [Y/N] -san." - she said.

,Oh, ok. Yeah, see you tomorrow." - [Y/N] added.

The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, bowed to each other and parted.

\- - - [Y/N]'s POV - - -

What was that today? What is wrong with me. I did not even know that I could feel like that. This is not love..it's a sign that I have to protect her. I have been entrusted to her, i have to guide her until she can handle herself. I'm actually her senpai.

,Oh, I forgot to ask her what she meant by: "I am a Spirit" this morning in class.

Maybe just another joke on her part.

Funny, something will change in the near future. I have to be careful.

It was already late in the evening when [Y/N] came home. Everyone was actually sleeping, good for him. He crept silently into his upstairs room and closed the door.

He cleared his mind and went straight to bed. Sleeping until the next morning.

And somehow, [Y/N] was looking forward to tomorrow.

\- - - ??? POV - - -

,Awww, he looks so cute when he sleeps.

Let's see what I let him dream of today."

I have to hold myself back that I do not wake him up. He even lets out little groaning noises~. He's mine; he belongs to nobody else.

,You like it very much in my arms, huh?~" He cuddles closer and closer.

Do not worry, I will not forget you. We will change the future, both of us. You will finally remember me.

I stroked his head a bit and kept him dreaming.

,Until later, my sweetheart.~"


	5. chp 5

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Reasons to fight - Page 4

,YUUUU_"

[Y/N] jumped out of bed, wide awake. It was only 5:30 in the morning! [Y/N] felt great.

For some reason, he felt ... alive. The last time he felt this good was 6 years ago.

,Oh, what the hell, i'm feelin' great!"

Dancing, [Y/N] packed his school supplies, dressed his school uniform, and ran through the house as if it was about to explode.

,Hey, what the hell are you doing? Be quiet, you freak!" - You could hear the annoyed stepfather who was apparently awakened by [Y/N]'s loud stride.

[Y/N] did not seem to care that much and continued with his morning routine.

,Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Whistling, [Y/N] left the bathroom, still ignoring his stepfather. He went back to his room, picked up his things and left the house. The stepfather accompanied him with his stubborn look.

,What is he up to again?"

Although [Y/N] knew it was far too early to leave the house, that did not interest him much. He ran in the direction of a forest, near his residential district. He always liked to spend his free time here. Just relaxing, forget everything for a few minutes.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

It was not even bright enough to orient itself there, but [Y/N] went deeper into it until he found himself in a little clearing with a small pond.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

[Y/N] took a deep breath, stretched, and sat down on the still wet earth.

,Wow, why am I feeling so good? It could happen anything right now and I would still felt this good."

Questioning, [Y/N] went through yesterday to answering his good mood.

,Is it because of...Kurumi? Yesterday was a lot different than usual, maybe because of her? Should I thank her for that?"

,YES, i will thank her later."

What the hell is happing? Is she really the main reason? Could she change my life?

...maybe she was...

\- - [ rustle ] - - -

[Y/N] heard a faint rustle from a bush nearby. Confused, [Y/N] went to the bush to find out whats going on there. He looked through the leaves and...opened his eyes.

meow~ meow~

[Y/N] saw several little kitten being fed. But from whom?

,K-Kurumi???"

,Ah, good morning [Y/N]-san~."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Wondering what she would do so early, alone here in the woods, [Y/N] asked her:

,What are you doing here. And why are you alone?"

,My my, are you worried about me? How sweet of you.~"

,N-N-No it's not that, it's _ uh forget that."

Kurumi giggled.

,I walked a bit through the forest to get some fresh air, until I saw these cuties right here. Cute things are my weak spot, especially cats, you know~."

Kurumi said the last sentence with great ulterior motives and an emphasis that [Y/N] wouldn't forget so easily .

,Shall we go to school together?" - [Y/N] asked nervously.

Kurumi smiled widely and nodded. She got up and reached her hand in the direction of [Y/N]'s.

,Let's go, Senpai.~"

After a time of wandering, Kurumi, still holding [Y/N]'s hand, merrily hummed around in the area.

[Y/N] does not seem to care that much. He was still dreamy in thoughts.

,Should I already tell her? There will be no better opportunity! _ uh fine, i'll tell her."

[Y/N] stopped Kurumi's happy dancing moves. She looked confused at him.

,Oh, whats up [Y/N]-san?"

He was still holding her soft hand. [Y/N] took a deep breath, because what he's about to say could either cost him his heart or embarrass him completely.

He cleared his throat and said:

,I'm sorry if I have to tell you so suddenly, but I have to get rid of it. Since the day everything went down the drain in my life, I could not think clearly anymore. Everyone hated me and I hated everyone. I did not care about what was happening around me. I just wanted to die."

Kurumi listened attentively, which calmed [Y/N] a little.

,I am sorry that I oppress you with that, but I would like to thank you. I know we have only known each other for a day, but I can not get over it that someone has made the impossible in my life. Since yesterday I feel free. Nobody can harm me now. But it feels like we've known each other for so long, that you bring me safety and fun. And maybe trust in humanity too. Thank you, Kurumi."

Story continues below

Kurumi's hair now covered both of her eyes as she had lowered her head. Still, a grin on her face was visible. It was not her normal, innocent smile - more a sick, disturbing one.

,Oh, you'll remember, my love." - she said silent.

She moved slowly, like a zombie to [Y/N] as she stumbled over something.

,Ah!"

Kurumi fell into [Y/N]'s arms. They both fell to the ground and looked at each other in surprise.

You could now see her ruby eye again.

[Y/N] looked at her, blushing like a tomato when he smelled something weird. Well it was not strange, it was rather ... well known to him. It was a sweetish, slightly rosy odor. He had an irresistible hypnotizing tone.

[Y/N] stared into the void now sorrounding him. He felt nothing, thought of nothing but this smell. He hugged Kurumi tighter and tighter and smelled her hair.

,What is this? It smells, so good!" - he mumbled, still smelling her beautiful black hair.

After a short while, [Y/N] felt like mesmerized. Just before he fell into a trance, he felt something in his pocket. It was his phone, which was suddenly ringing aggressively. It was his Family. When he noticed, he saw the time on the display. It was already after the regular school time. His school must have called his family. They were both late for. [Y/N] got up with Kurumi to tell her.

,We have to hurry, we are late for school."

After some time of running, they reached school exhausted. Kurumi's uniform top got dirty by the fall of just now, so she had to take it off.

They ran up to the classroom when they were greeted by more than 15 startled looks.

,Ah, you're both to late!"- the teacher shouted at them.

,I would be expecting that from [L/N]-san, but not from you Tokisaki-san! Even on your second day. What are you both doing together?"

I've never been late, no idea why she'd said that. She just can not stand me. Now I was too late, everyone looked at me, disgusted. Especially together with Kurumi, now everyone will hate me completely. Why does it always have to be me? Why could I never live a nice life, although I thought she could change something. She could not even really answer what I just told her. I'm sorry, Kurumi.

After a short while, someone grabbed his hand. It was Kurumi who stood next to [Y/N] and turned in the direction of the teacher. [Y/N] and Kurumi looked at each other, she nodded and [Y/N] did not seem to understand anything.

She said to the teacher in her innocent voice:

,Oh Sensei, we were both just walking in the park when we seem to have forgotten the time. [Y/N] just wanted to show me the beautiful wilderness and his favorite place. I hope you can forgive me, but more [Y/N] for it."

,A-And why are you both holding hands?" - a student who sounded more jealous and anxious asked into the crowd.

Everyone now looked to the two.

U-U-Umm, umm--! - [Y/N] stuttered when he was suddenly interrupted.

,The truth is i have, contracted a severe case of anemia, then this gentle [Y/N] held my hand. Please don't blame him."

The teacher looked at [Y/N] critically. But then she said:

,Mh, well Miss Tokisaki. May you be forgiven, and [Y/N] too."

Story continues below

[Y/N] was relieved, maybe Kurumi really was the right one for him.

They both looked at each other again and nodded dreamily and happily.

\- - - [After Some Time In Class] - - -

,Huuush, hey! I thought that with the anemia would have been just a lie. You can let go of my hand." - Kurumi's fingers had settled firmly in [Y/N]'s so that it was impossible for him to get out of there.

,Hey, I do not run away. Please let me go." - [Y/N] whispered quietly in the class, but realized that she pressed more and more firmly.

,Hey, are you ok?"

,I was just making sure." - Kurumi said with rather timid, innocent looks.

,For what?"

,So that such mistakes do not happen again." - a very serious tone came from her voice.

Her hand relaxed and [Y/N] regained control.

Everything happened in the back compartment of the class so that the students have not noticed much.

After some time, the teacher left the classroom, so it's time for the break again.

[Y/N] looked to his right as he noticed Kurumi, still without her school jacket. She seemed to be listening to music or something like that, headphones sticking out of her ear. [Y/N] looked at this situation and noticed something:

Man, she is so slim, does she eat a lot? Maybe that was not a lie about the anemia. Should I take her to dinner later? I could show her the city.

[Y/N] got up from his seat and stood next to Kurumi's place. She got frightened, pulled her headphones out of her ear and looked up to [Y/N:

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Uh, [Y/N] -san what's happening, do not scare me like that, please."

,I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask you if you might want to go out to eat after school? I would also like to show you the city a bit more afterwards."

,My my, are you asking me for a date~? My dear [Y/N, I would never expected that from you!"

,Wha-? What does that mean? Well actually it should not be a date but_" - [Y/N] knew it would be useless to argue with her. So he just accepted it.

,Umm fine, yes a date. Do you want to go on a date with me?" - He did not seem to care that much. While other teenagers blushed with embarrassment, [Y/N] remained calm in such cases.

,Hm you know, actually I already have something in mind. I wanted to buy some new underwear. You do not want to be there, do you?"

\- [Y/N] knew that she would only want to play with him. He already knew her so well. [Y/N] tried to counter this:

,Yeah, i don't mind."

Kurumi laughed victoriously.

,Hihi, do you? Ok, "Mr.ImSoStrong" let's see. Let's meet at 5 o'clock at the fountain of the Tengu Station Area. Be punctual~."

School was coming to an end and [Y/N] felt different than this morning. It felt like a normal life. One he always wanted. Even if it were a shit today, he would be proud of himself.

,See you later, my Love~."

,Uh, don't always say that, someone could heard that."

,Why are you still care about that?"

,Hm, maybe your right! Fine, i don't care."

Kurumi smiled broadly and beckoned toward [Y/N] as she walked away.

On the way home, [Y/N] broke out again in thoughts:

What is happening? Since she's here, I just feel better. I have to tell her again later. Hope nothing happens today. With my luck, anything can happen right now. But wait a minute. Am i really developing feelings for a human right now. That can not be, she can not be human then. I think I'm just thinking unnecessarily. Please, do not let that go wrong today.

After a few minutes of walking and thinking, [Y/N] reached his home. He did not want to spend too much time preparing for it, because he thought of it as a friendly meeting rather than a date.

He opened the door, a little dreamily, as he felt something as soon as he opened the door.

,Hey you idiot." - His brother, who put his foot against the door, greeted him. The door bounced against his foot, causing him to fall to the floor in mock pain.

[Y/N] entered the house, looked down at his him.

,You're stupid. Get up, do not hurt yourself if you've never experienced real pain before."

You could see his brother smile when a sound came from the kitchen. Steps were heard.

,Oh, there you are, you truant. The school called us today. Why did you come too late, did you scratch yourself too often in the forest?" - his stepfather asked, sarcastically.

,What? I do not do that_Uh, I do not care, leave me alone, disgusting people."

,What, did you just said, you turd?"

The stepfather raised his hand, clenching it into a fist. The moment [Y/N] saw him, his fist hit [Y/N]'s left side of the face. He fell to the ground, hearing his Brother laughing hysterically.

[Y/N] was startled and lay on the ground for quite some time. He did not feel anything on his left side anymore. His left eye could not be opened. He tried to get up and went up to his room, his hand on his face. He did not care where his mother could be, because she would not have helped him anyway.

He looked in his mirror and was startled again. His left eye seemed to be blue, no, rather black.

,Oh no, fuck fuck fuck!"

He ran to the bathroom to fix his face hopelessly.

All that rubbing and water did not help much. [Y/N] looked in the mirror again and sighed heavily. In sad mood he went back to his room, where he lay on the bed.

It was clear, right? It can not be a normal day for me. There must always be something against me. I must finally accept it and no longer question against it

He looked at the clock, pictured on his cell phone.

,OH CRAP, it's almost 5 o'clock!" - he was startled and got up from bed.

[Y/N] got his things off the desk and clothes out of the closet. He stopped when he looked back in the mirror.

,I need to cover it."

[Y/N] unfortunately did not have any kind of eye patch, so he had to take bandages. He swung them around his black eye and tied it tightly. By his hair and his good handling of injuries, it did not look so bad in the end. Remembering that Kurumi could be disappointed or even angry, [Y/N] sighed heavily again and got ready to go out.

I hate my life in general, but I hope that everything is fine today. I do not want to lose Kurumi, because she is the only one that strengthens me at the moment. I'll sacrifice everything, just to make sure she's fine. No, I will not lose her.

\- .Not again. -


	6. chp 6

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Lost in old memories [1/2] - Page 2

[Y/N] was not proud of himself. He was rather afraid of losing Kurumi. He did not want to live that boring life again and she was a big counter against it, maybe the only one.

[Y/N] wore his long black trench coat along with his usual black trousers and black boots. The whole thing suits him pretty well, but one thing ruined it all.

It was the bandages that covered his left eye.

He tried to overplay his mood anyway, so as not to make Kurumi sad or anything like that.

He was still well in time. He walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door:

,Hey, where are you going?"

[Y/N] mood changed dramatically when he heard the voices of his disgusting family again.

,Do not need to be interested, you scum."

,WHAT DID YOU..." - his stepfather was suddenly stopped by his mother. Seems like she has something to say too.

,What are you planning to do, son?"

,Shut up, cunt." - [Y/N] replied with serious tone.

,Listen you..."

But as soon as his stepfather could finish his sentence, [Y/N] had already disappeared from the house.

[Y/N] sighed heavily again and headed for the Tengu Station Area.

,Come on, forget this garbage. Let's have some fun today. Do not think about anything else except Kurumi -- Yes, her lovely slender body that needs to be protected. Her beautiful red-tinted eye. That silky, long hair colored in a black, same as darkness. And then that soothing, sweet and innocent voice that could sing me to sleep every night."

,Haaaaaah, please sing me to sleep Kurumi!" - [Y/N] blushed in seconds when he realized he was saying it out loud.

Some people looked at [Y/N] with puzzled looks, but that does not interest him much. He just thought of Kurumi and there "date", so she called it.

After some Minutes, he reached the Tengu Station Area and headed to the fountain located in the middle of it.

Tenguu's city center was rather large. Everywhere there was something else to see. Whether restaurants, museums or other attractions.

In itself it was pretty nice. Nevertheless, [Y/N] was more looking forward to the meeting with Kurumi.

[Y/N] was on time if not too punctual. He raced so fast, believing that he was going to be late.

After a few seconds, [Y/N] arrived at the agreed meeting place.

He already saw Kurumi. Well actually you couldn't easily overlook her. In all that snow-white environment, finding a girl completely dressed in black was not difficult after all.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

[Y/N] barely trusted his eye. She wore a long, black dress, more like in an gothic style. Instead of the yellow ribbons tying her hair together, there were purple flowers connected with a red bow that made her hair look even more beautiful. In general, it looked high quality. Apart from her cuteness, she just looked fantastic and beautiful.

,Wow, does she look good in everything?" - [Y/N] thought to himself.

Together, the two looked pretty much alike. Almost as if they have chosen each other's clothes.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Hey, [Y/N]-san_" - Kurumi suddenly stopped talking as she ran to [Y/N] with a worried face.

[Y/N] started to blush as she came closer and closer to his face and touched its left side where the bandages was.

,H-Hey, Kurumi!" - [Y/N] said with anxious emotions.

Kurumi's mood changed abruptly as she asked in a more serious, threatening voice:

,Who did this?"

[Y/N] was shocked when he heard her voice. He gently took her hand off his face and held hers tightly in his.

,I was too careless when cutting, nothing bad really. Please, if you do not mind, ignore that and let's have some fun today."

Her mood changed from evil to rather sad. Still, she smiled and said, again in her innocent voice:

,Hm...okay. You have to be more careful. Will you promise me that?"

,Of course, everything just for you" - [Y/N] said smiling softly.

Kurumi replied with a nod. She took his hand and held it tighter than it had in class today morning.

,Can we hold hands?" - she asked.

[Y/N] put his other hand behind his head, scratched his hair a bit and laughed.

,I think my hand can not get out there anyway. You really have a tremendous power in your fingers, haha."

Kurumi giggled a bit and looked at him with a relaxed look.

,This is really a nice dress. It looks very good on you and you look absolutely stunning. Whoever has chosen this for you, really has a wonderful taste, he really knows what makes you beautiful!" - [Y/N] replied to her, staring in her red colored eye.

Kurumi put her free hand on her cheek and turns her head a bit.

,Oh yes, he really knows. He did a great job, hihi~."

Both laughed and looked at each other for some time.

From the few views, minutes have now passed in which the two looked in each others eye, as if mesmerized. Even other people looked at the two with worried looks.

Story continues below

Suddenly [Y/N]'s stomach started to growl, he awoke from this trance after a short time, and asked Kurumi:

,Uhh_ well, you want to eat something? To be honest, i am starving, haha."

She smiled with great delight.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Hihi yes, I would like to eat something too~."

[Y/N] and Kurumi went hand in hand through the city complex, wondering where they would like to eat.

They passed a small café that was quite crowded.

,Hey, [Y/N]-san lets eat there." - Kurumi said and pointed to the café.

,Oh, i thought of something bigger, like a restaurant." - [Y/N] replied to her.

As soon as he answered her, [Y/N] looked directly into Kurumi's puppy-eye which stared at him.

,Pleeeease, darling."

For [Y/N] it seemed impossible to resist that. He was extremely cynical and realistic, yet even he was weak against cute things such as her look.

,How the hell should I resist that? You're just too powerful." - he replied beaten.

,Hihi, let's gooo~"

She dragged him into the café where they were allowed to sit at a place near a window. This place had a beautiful view of the whole infrastructure of Tengu City.

,Wow, thats a beautiful view right there." said [Y/N] in surprise.

After some time, a waitress came over to give the two the menu. Since too many people were eating in the café, Kurumi and [Y/N] had to share one menu.

,Take your time, I'll be right back." - the waitress said.

,Sooo, what do you pick, Kurumi?"

,Hm, I think I'll take this one."

She pointed at a double-chocolate cake with a creamy strawberry filling on the inside.

,Oh yeah that sounds nice." - [Y/N] replied, still hungry.

She giggled and put down the menu.

,Do you found something?" - the waitress asked rapidly, causing [Y/N] to give him a little heart attack.

,Oh, Miss Tokisaki, same as always?"

,Yes please." - she said nodding.

,Ok, then it's two double-choc-strawberry cakes with two frappucino, right?"

Kurumi nodded again, causing the waitress to go away.

[Y/N] looked questioningly at the waitress as she walked away then looked back at his partner, who was sitting opposite him.

,Why does she know you? Are you here often, Kurumi?"

,Well, mostly I'm here to clear my head from everything. And of course the sweet things are turning me on~." - she said, giggling on the last part.

,Oh ok, haha yeah everything here sounds delicious. But for some reason, this place seems familiar to me. Was i here before?"

,Do you remember something?" - Kurumi asked curious.

Suddenly [Y/N] again stared into the empty space now sorrounding him and mumbled to himself:

,Yes, i now this place. This is the place where i..." - he was interupted by the waitress bringing the food.

[Y/N] woke up.

,So here you go. Two slices and two frappucinos."

Kurumi and [Y/N] nodded.

,Oh wow, how do you know that i love frappucino's?"

,Hmm~, guessed. I think i hit the bullseye?" - Kurumi laughed.

,Oh yes i love it!"

Throughout the time when [Y/N] eagerly ate his cake and his cafe, Kurumi looked at him with great pleasure and grinned with joy. She didn't even touched her food yet, just spending all time to look at him.

Suddenly, when [Y/N] was nearly finished she said:

,You like it, my love~?"

He just nodded with a full mouth and a happy face.

,Hihi, i love you [Y/N]!"

[Y/N] finished his last piece with great joy. In general, he was more than happy, because a full stomach always means good mood. Nevertheless, he did not seem to have understood what Kurumi had said.

,Mhh tasty. I'm sorry, what did you just said?"

She kept grinning, took a napkin and wiping a piece of cake from [Y/N]'s face.

,Nothing, it's all right." - she responded.

[Y/N] blushed and nodded: ,Oh ok. Thank you!"

[Y/N] looked with a drooling mouth at Kurumi's not yet touched food.

,Hihi, you want some?"

,Y-Yes." - he said still drooling.

Kurumi picked up her fork and broke off a piece of cake.

,Say, please my Queen.~"

[Y/N] did not like eating food from other people. But still he was so hungry that he returned everything.

,Yes, please my Queen, have mercy on my soul."

,Do you love your Queen?~" - Kurumi asked with enjoyed emotions.

,Yes, I love, no, I worship her. She is my one and all and I will always protect her." - [Y/N] said with a focused look at the piece of cake.

,Goood boy.~"

For the rest of the time, Kurumi fed [Y/N] with pleasure. Even other couples looked at them and uttered a loud: "Awwww".

Kurumi took the straw of his frappucino and put it in hers.

So they shared their food (more or less).

,So, where to now?"- [Y/N] asked with a full stomach.

,Hmm, I want to go to a pet shop. I want to see cats!" - Kurumi said, hugging his arm.

,Oh yeah you love these, right?"

She nodded and they head for the nearest pet store.

,AWWW, heeeey little one~"

Just as same as [Y/N] looked at his food, Kurumi looked at the cats in the store. Not that she wanted to eat them, but she was more than delighted with these four-legged friends.

,Do you want to pet them?" - the shopkeeper asked her.

She smiled with stars and hearts in her eye.

,YES, pleeease!"

The owner took that one kitten that Kurumi was looking at the whole time and gave it to her.

She almost exploded because of the cuteness. She stroked the cat's tummy and chin.

On [Y/N]'s face you could recognize a slight smile, which suprised him too.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

After a few minutes of petting, Kurumi pressed the kitten firmly against her. She lay her head on the cat's cheek, pricked her lips and looked to [Y/N].

,We want daddy too~."

What she said made even the shopkeeper blushing.

,W-w-what do you mean?" - [Y/N] asked very confused.

,A family is nothing without a daddy, come join us."

Kurumi reached her hand to him. [Y/N] took it and she dragged him into the group.

The two (three* of them) hugged each other with great joy, the cat in the middle.

The looked like a family.

,This feels..."

...,nice? soft?" - Kurumi was suddenly interrupting him.

,Yes, I always wanted to feel something like that."

,I am always there for you. Do you know [Y/N]-san, I like you very much. I want to help you to remember."

,To remember what?" - [Y/N] asked her with a tired look, still hugging both of them.

,To remember me!"


	7. chp 7

After the two left the pet shop, Kurumi came up with an idea.

,Well listen [Y/N]-san, I have something really important to do."

,What is it?" - [Y/N] asked

She smiled with a disturbed grin.

AHHH!

Kurumi dragged [Y/N] on his arms a few blocks away. After the two ran through several streets she suddenly stopped.

HEY, STOP wait...[!!!]

[Y/N] looked at a small shop with his mouth open.

They were in front of a women's lingerie retail store. [Y/N] opened his eyes wide and got a thought flash.

Kurumi giggled wildly: ,HIHIHI~ ah [Y/N]-san, did you forget it~?"

He stuttered like crazy as he remembered.

,O-o-o-ohh, y-yes r-right!"

Kurumi had the fun of her life as she clung tighter to his arm and pulled him into the store.

,Hey, may I go in there at all? Hey! HEY!"

[Y/N] was sweating like hell when many confused, angry women looked at him.

Kurumi did not really care, humming through the store with her [Y/N]. He started to sweat more as he saw thousands of lingerie on the walls.

,What the hell, what am I doing here? I do not belong in here. But I still do not care about that looks around me, as long as we have fun together. Should i care?"

,Hey [Y/N]~. Whiiiich oneeeee~?"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

He was suddenly disturbed by Kurumi's words when he saw her showing two different sets of lingerie to him.

[Y/N] was completely red when he started stuttering again, trying to answer her question.

,Uh Uh Uh, i-i-i like both!"

She began to giggle again as she handed both sets into his hand as she saw something behind her.

[Y/N] did not know what to say anymore, he just wanted to get out of this awkward hell (or does he like it?).

When he awoke from his thoughts, he noticed that Kurumi had disappeared. Startled, he looked around and tried to look for her.

,Well, now I look like a pervert." - he thought in silence, still holding these two sets of lingerie.

After a while of searching, he heard Kurumi call him from the locker rooms at the end of the store:

,Ohhhh darling~ come to meeee~!"

Just before he stood in front of the locker room, she opened the curtain which revealed her clearly.

[Y/N] could not move at that moment, he was paralyzed.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

It took only a few seconds, but for [Y/N] it was like hours staring at Kurumi's body.

Sweating, he tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and tried to change his behavior. Nevertheless, his body tensed extremely.

[Hawking] Yes Yes, it's okay. If you like it then buy it."

,Hihi, do you not like it, but you look at me so cute~. You want me right~?"

Kurumi kept smiling so seductively that [Y/N] was starting to get scared. He continued to try tricking her. But something stopped him in the middle of his sentence:

,n-no not that. Y-You can take that off again, then we can [!!!]"

Suddenly his nose started to bleed heavily and he collapsed to the ground.

[Y/N]!!!"

\- - - [Time passed and it was getting dark] - - -

Kurumi and [Y/N] walked slowly but surely through a small park. This seemed like the best place to finish the "date".

In the left hand holding [Y/N]'s and in the right a small bag with a pink label, Kurumi hummed happily and soothed.

,Soo? You really buy it?" - [Y/N] said with handkerchiefs in his nose.

She giggled happy: ,Oh, come on, you loved it, hihi~!"

[Y/N] did not answer her, cause for Kurumi the answer was already clear.

They stopped at a park bench to take a rest.

There was some time when the light wind ruffled the hair of the two. Suddenly they see another couple who had also sat down a little further away on a bench.

The boy put his head on the girl's lap to rest. The couple laughed in love and she stroked his head a bit.

[Y/N] watched them for a bit, as suddenly Kurumi tapped him twice.

[Y/N] looked at her as she presented her lap.

,Come, rest a bit on me!"

He blushed a bit, calming down and smiled softly.

,Naaah i'm fine, don't worry about it..."

Kurumi staggered her head slightly and smiled.

,Awww, don't lie to me~. I know you, you don't need to play around your real face, hihi. You can't resist it~!"

[Y/N] sighed with sleepy impression.

,Maybe I should really rest my eyes a bit."

He layed his head on Kurumi's lap, which was surrounded by soft cloth.

,Wow, it's so cuddly. I could sleep here every night. I'm really wondering who picked her dress."

Kurumi liked this view very much, stroking [Y/N]'s head as he suddenly started to groan.

,hmm yes, i know you love it, you can't lie to your Queen after all."

[Y/N] started slowly to fall asleep, as he asked her a favor.

,Hey my queen, can you do me a favor"

,Of course i will, what is it?"

[Y/N] turned his head so that he saw her directly from below. He opened his eyes sleepy and said:

,Would you sing me to sleep?"

At this question, Kurumi looked at him with delight and smiled sweetly. She gently put her hands on his eye(s) and began to hum.

The melody that Kurumi hummed sounded familiar, yet [Y/N] did not interest that much at the moment. He was already deep in sleep.

,Aww, how much I want you to remember. I love you so much."

She looked at the bandages lacing around [Y/N] left eye. She fell into a sad mood.

,Was HE that? I will kill him. I will definitely kill each and every one of them until I am finally with my [Y/N] alone forever.

She took his hand and laid it on her cheek.

,So soft, full of power.Well, then we will enjoy our date until the end, both of us."

\- - - [Morning] - - -

[Y/N] opened his eyes slowly. It seemed to be early in the morning. He was laying on his bed, covered in his blanket, his head on the pillow.

"Uh what? Wasn't i last with Kurumi in the park? What happened?"

He stretched a little. Since it was Saturday and still quite early, he could still sleep a little longer than usual. He yawned slightly and turned himself in the bed, eye(s) closed.

Suddenly he noticed that something was different. He opened his eye(s), saw something that took his breath away.

[Yawn] ,Morning, darling." - Kurumi was laying in his bed right next to him, covered her body and mouth in the blanket, only her eye and hair was visible. She was gently touching his cheek.

,Uhmm, m-morning? - [Y/N] said confused, still not getting whats going on.

,Did you slept well? You liked my cuddle attacks~." - she replied giggling.

Slowly [Y/N] became gradually more awake, now finally realising what was going on.

,Wait, what do you mean...AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

She giggled playfully, hugging [Y/N] under the blanket, her face right in front of his.

[Y/N] could feel her heartbeat now, felt every inch of her body. They looked deep into each other's eye as suddenly Kurumi whispered:

,Would you like to cuddle a little more~?"

He did not know what to answer, concentrating on keeping his ... in check.

Kurumi waited for an answer as she hugged him tighter, giving her entire body to him.

There were two options for [Y/N]. First, he could reciprocate her question and take advantage of this opportunity. Or he could push her back and run away screaming. Nevertheless, both could lead to great difficulties, because his family still seems to sleep but soon they will wake up.

,You were very tired yesterday, slept for an hour on my lap, then woke up and still wandered home in a quite deep sleep. I did not want that something will happen to you, so I accompanied you home. Do not worry, your family was already sleeping." - she winked.

[Y/N] sighed heavily, facilitated.

,So, do you want to cuddle a bit more?" - Kurumi asked.

[Y/N] did not think long. He nodded sleepily.

,Hihi, i knew it~!"

She rested her head on his chest and hugged him harder. For [Y/N] that seemed nothing new, or he was still trying to focus on something else.

,Ah, fuck it." - He hugged her back while he noticed what Kurumi was wearing.

,Wait, are you wearing the..." - he saw her smirking under her hair which were spread on his chest.

,And did you take of my clothes?" - he was only wearing his pants.

,No, that was you all alone. I was just your pillow for the night. We cuddled all night, you could not get enough of me~."

He gave up discussing with her and pressed herself closer with her small, fragile body. She was indeed wearing the lingerie set which they bought yesterday, giving [Y/N] a blushing moment.

It went on for about 2 hours in which the two tried different cuddle positions. Their two bodies touched each other several times in different places gave them a feeling which the two recognized but still just enjoyed, in moments of silence.

,If this continues I'll go crazy and can not let her go. I have to do something."

Before [Y/N] could even get up, Kurumi dragged him back into bed and pulled him tight on her chest, like a stuffed animal.

,Did you forget it again? You can not escape, and besides, I can not let you go. I just have to cuddle you~".

,Y-Yeah but we need to get up, besides, aren't you hungry?" - [Y/N] asked her, trying to catch breath between her breasts.

Kurumi let go of him so that he could slide up, looking into her face. She smiled sadistically:

,I've already found something delicious~!"

She bit him gently on the neck, giving [Y/N] goose bumps all over his body. It did not hurt, it was just unfamiliar to [Y/N]. Nevertheless, he seems to like it, he made small groaning sounds.

Kurumi let go of him and stuck her tongue out. There were small bite marks on the spot. She actually bit him.

,Hihi, i marked you. Now you are mine~!"

,Oh ok ok, can we please get up, I'm hungry too." - [Y/N] sighed.

The moment he said that, Kurumi released her bra, which showed her entire shoulder.

,Here you go, honey~."

,NOOO!"

You're sure buddy?


	8. chp 8

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Yukata over School Uniform - Page 2

,I have to visit it today. I have not been there for several weeks. I even forget Kurumi to say what she has changed in my life. This needs to happen today."

He left the bathroom and reopened his door to the room. Expecting whether Kurumi was also finished or whether she was still in bed, he slowly looked through the room.

She was not in bed, the plate without any food. At the end of his room where the TV was, he saw her.

,Uhm, what are you doing?"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Ah, you're done? I was bored that's why I looked around and found your video game corner."

,Ok, alright but...wait, what are you wearing? ARE THESE MY THINGS?" - he shouted.

,Why are you wearing them, and why the hell it suits you well? Wait, why do i have women tops in my closet? And where do you get more food? You're still hungry after all that breakfast stuff?"

,Y-Yes, like i said i was looking around the house and i was still hungry. So i found the fridge and got something. May I not take anything from our fridge?"- she smiled sweetly and still a bit tired.

,For the last time, you're here to visit. You're not living here and it's not OUR fridge."

Suddenly Kurumi looked down at him a bit disdainfully.

,Oh, is this now our first dispute? Poorly you would lose this."

,What? Noo, and why would i lose?"

,Hihi, i own you. I marked you, remember? You're my pet, my cuddle pet for eternal lifetime." - she started to smile again, yet devilish and cute.

[Sigh] ,Uh, whatever Kurumi." - waving at her, he sit on the bed.

,Soooo~? What are we doing today [Y/N]-senpai?"

,My family left for the weekend so we are alone, luckily. Nevertheless, I wanted to visit the temple today."

,Uiii, Senpai do you like antique stuff?"

,My father was the youngest grandmaster of a small clan in the Tengu Temple. I used to be too young to get trained and welcomed myself. Eight years ago, he died in one of those spacequakes everyone was talking about. After that, the clan broke up. They were all trained at the highest shotokan level. Even I still own father's Nihontō, hiding it in the Temple."

Kurumi listened attentively, looking worried at him.

[Y/N] lowered his head. He looked sad, remembered the past of his family.

Kurumi went to him and hugged him from below.

,I'm so sorry." - she started to cry a little bit.

[Y/N] hugged her back, he replied softly:

,Hey, that's nothing bad. Please, do not worry about me, I can handle this."

She stopped the tears looking up to him, smiled and nodded.

He stood up from the bed he was sitting.

,Ok, now let's get going until the sun shines." - he left the room to get his things.

Kurumi got up, turned to the door and put her hand on her left eye, which was covered with hair.

,No, [Y/N] you can not do it alone. I will help you to avenge him. And to remember your true self. We both have the same goal. We will avenge all, even Sawa."

,Hey, are you finished?" - [Y/N] asked Kurumi, waiting next the door for her to put on her clothes.

,はい [Hai]!" - she opened the door, ran to [Y/N] and hugged him out of the blue.

,W-Whats going on?"

,Hehe, i wanted to see your reaction. It's sooo priceless." - giggling she looks happy while [Y/N] started to pat her on the head.

,Thank you very much that you have washed my dress." - she said, wearing the same dress she wore the day before.

,Yeah, no problem. You should not stay a night more anyway, what would your parents think?" - he asked her seeing the falling in a deep sad mood.

She hid her face in [Y/N]'s coat and whispered to herself softly:

,That's in the past. They are lost."

,What are you mumbling? Hey, are you alright?" - [Y/N] straightened her up and looked into her face.

,Everything will be alright, you hear me?"

He kissed her on the forehead, covered by black hair. She blushed but started slowly smiling again.

,Alright, let's go!" - he headed to the front door holding Kurumi's hand.

It took some time before they arrived at the temple of Tengu City. Therefore, they decided to spend some time in the city.

Suddenly [Y/N] started to hum. It was the tune that Kurumi hummed to him yesterday.

He stopped abruptly and looked at Kurumi, who was tightened in his arm, smiling.

,Oh man, i think you gave me a catchy tune haha. It sounds so familiar too."

,Hihi, you also fell asleep right away." - as she said that [Y/N] put his free hand on the back of his head and smiled briefly.

,Yeah, it was very comfortable on your lap too. It was impossible to withstand this all, this soft sleeping pillow combined with an humming voice that sound's like an angel."

Smirking, Kurumi replied:

,Oh my~ You are making me blush. Isn't that my part actually, hihi?"

The two laughed in pleasure. Or was it love?

They spent a good deal of time in the city, eating something or just staggering around.

Later, they reached the long stairs to the temple. It was a very high mountain on which the temple was located, so not that many people come here often, maybe tourist but that was it.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs Kurumi started to stop. She fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

,Hey, are you alright?" - [Y/N] asked worried.

,Yes, Yes its nothing. Just let me rest a bi..." - she collapsed in [Y/N]'s arms.

The fact that she has such a small, slender body, she fell easily out of breath and would collapse, [Y/N] thougt to himself.

[Y/N] did not think long and picked her up so he could carry her up the stairs.

,Wow, she's like a feather. Now i'm carrying you like a princess. If you do that on purpose than i'm gonna get angry."

But she wasn't smiling or giving any reaction to it. She's really not doing it on purpose.

,Well now princess, let's go."

He still had a long way to go, minutes passed before he finally reached the top.

He looked around and went to the locker building. [Y/N] gently laid Kurumi on the floor to take off her shoes.

,Oh, why do I do that? Now I really look like a pervert." - murming as he slowly took off her boots.

,Her feets are so small and gentle. I must not think about it that long, otherwise I'll go crazy!"

[Y/N] gently took her off the floor and carried her to the next room. There was a sleeping area or at least a soft pad where he was able to place Kurumi.

The room was quite empty. Only a futon and a small table with pillows were inside. The room also had a terrace or courtyard with beautiful view of the entire temple grounds and the landscape around it.

[Y/N] gently laid Kurumi on the futon, went into the next room to made tea.

It was not long before he came back, she still seemed to sleep.

[Y/N] placed himself on one of the seat cushions, poured his tea and looked out of the door (window) right next to him.

He locked himself in his thoughts:

,This silence. This wonderful silence. How long has it been since I came here with father to visit grandpa? Far too long already. Since the moment the clan disassociated, the temple stands empty. Only I have the keys and the authority to enter here. Should I be proud?"

He looked over at Kurumi, who was still sleeping innocently and sweetly on the mattress.

,You are really the only one I do not understand. Why are you so attached to me? But somehow I can not shake the feeling that we have known each other for so long. That you have accompanied me through my entire life."

,What do you know about me, Kurumi?"

Suddenly Kurumi started to yawn, she seemed to be awake.

,Ohh, where am I? Oh, hi [Y/N]-san."

,Morning, do you feel better?"

She rubbed her eyes a little and looked around.

,Yes kinda, i am still feeling very weak right now. Would you kiss me?

,Whaaa? Why should I do that?" - blushing [Y/N] looking out the window again.

Kurumi smiled hugely and crawled to [Y/N] to hug him from behind.

,Hm, so you do not want to kiss me~?"

,That's not it, but ... uh forget it." - he looked into his tea cup, seeing his reflection in the liquid.

She giggled and rested her head on his back.

Minutes later, Kurumi and [Y/N] sat facing each other, drinking tea.

There was some silence that Kurumi broke suddenly:

,Tell me something~."

,What do you want to know?" - he replied.

,Do you miss him?"

,Do you mean father?" - she nodded.

,It may sound like a movie, but my family has experienced terrible things. Or at least, part of it. My father came from far away, China Jiangsu Province. I never met my real mother, she died shortly after my birth. Father decided that he was taking a break from relationships for now. He raised me alone, 10 years, trained me, schooled me. Later he found a new one, the woman who calls herself my current mother. This woman just meant that she can own me."

[Y/N] closed his hand into a fist.

,Later he died by the well-known large space earthquake in the middle of Eurasia. No matter what everyone says, i'm an orphan now, no siblings, no parents and no other relatives. The only thing that stayed with me was the temple and the Nihontō of the grandmasters. Dad taught me some Shotokan and trained swordplay in kendo with me. Of course, I was too young to be serious, yet it made me want to keep going. Often I was here every second of my free time. I've trained myself to become stronger. This place gives me strength that I still need and the memory of my true destiny."

,What kind of destination?" - Kurumi asked softly, tending her head slightly.

,I do not know exactly what it is but, every time I hold Arashi (暗い嵐) in my hand, I hear voices. Many voices that are guiding me. Maybe from my ancestors? Or even ... dad?

Maybe i am just going insane from time to time."

A tear formed on [Y/N]'s face, running down his cheek.

,I do not have much in my life anymore. I am nothing more like an empty shell."

Kurumi leaned over the table and wiped the tear from his face.

,But [Y/N, you have me!"

He looked up into her face.

,Please my dear, come to me." - she said, her arms opened.

[Y/N] went to her and dropped into Kurumi's open arms.

She clasped him tightly and gently stroked his hair.

,Hey, let it out. I am with you, forever! What are you afraid of?"

,I don't want to suffer such torments any more. I want to be free, my own master!"

,And what do you want deep inside you? What is your deepest desire?"

[Y/N] scrambled to his feet, pulling away from Kurumi's tight grip and looking into her face with a serious look on his.

,It's vengeance Kurumi, i want vengeance."


	9. chp 9

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Yukata over School Uniform - Page 2

,I have to visit it today. I have not been there for several weeks. I even forget Kurumi to say what she has changed in my life. This needs to happen today."

He left the bathroom and reopened his door to the room. Expecting whether Kurumi was also finished or whether she was still in bed, he slowly looked through the room.

She was not in bed, the plate without any food. At the end of his room where the TV was, he saw her.

,Uhm, what are you doing?"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Ah, you're done? I was bored that's why I looked around and found your video game corner."

,Ok, alright but...wait, what are you wearing? ARE THESE MY THINGS?" - he shouted.

,Why are you wearing them, and why the hell it suits you well? Wait, why do i have women tops in my closet? And where do you get more food? You're still hungry after all that breakfast stuff?"

,Y-Yes, like i said i was looking around the house and i was still hungry. So i found the fridge and got something. May I not take anything from our fridge?"- she smiled sweetly and still a bit tired.

,For the last time, you're here to visit. You're not living here and it's not OUR fridge."

Suddenly Kurumi looked down at him a bit disdainfully.

,Oh, is this now our first dispute? Poorly you would lose this."

,What? Noo, and why would i lose?"

,Hihi, i own you. I marked you, remember? You're my pet, my cuddle pet for eternal lifetime." - she started to smile again, yet devilish and cute.

[Sigh] ,Uh, whatever Kurumi." - waving at her, he sit on the bed.

,Soooo~? What are we doing today [Y/N]-senpai?"

,My family left for the weekend so we are alone, luckily. Nevertheless, I wanted to visit the temple today."

,Uiii, Senpai do you like antique stuff?"

,My father was the youngest grandmaster of a small clan in the Tengu Temple. I used to be too young to get trained and welcomed myself. Eight years ago, he died in one of those spacequakes everyone was talking about. After that, the clan broke up. They were all trained at the highest shotokan level. Even I still own father's Nihontō, hiding it in the Temple."

Kurumi listened attentively, looking worried at him.

[Y/N] lowered his head. He looked sad, remembered the past of his family.

Kurumi went to him and hugged him from below.

,I'm so sorry." - she started to cry a little bit.

[Y/N] hugged her back, he replied softly:

,Hey, that's nothing bad. Please, do not worry about me, I can handle this."

She stopped the tears looking up to him, smiled and nodded.

He stood up from the bed he was sitting.

,Ok, now let's get going until the sun shines." - he left the room to get his things.

Kurumi got up, turned to the door and put her hand on her left eye, which was covered with hair.

,No, [Y/N] you can not do it alone. I will help you to avenge him. And to remember your true self. We both have the same goal. We will avenge all, even Sawa."

,Hey, are you finished?" - [Y/N] asked Kurumi, waiting next the door for her to put on her clothes.

,はい [Hai]!" - she opened the door, ran to [Y/N] and hugged him out of the blue.

,W-Whats going on?"

,Hehe, i wanted to see your reaction. It's sooo priceless." - giggling she looks happy while [Y/N] started to pat her on the head.

,Thank you very much that you have washed my dress." - she said, wearing the same dress she wore the day before.

,Yeah, no problem. You should not stay a night more anyway, what would your parents think?" - he asked her seeing the falling in a deep sad mood.

She hid her face in [Y/N]'s coat and whispered to herself softly:

,That's in the past. They are lost."

,What are you mumbling? Hey, are you alright?" - [Y/N] straightened her up and looked into her face.

,Everything will be alright, you hear me?"

He kissed her on the forehead, covered by black hair. She blushed but started slowly smiling again.

,Alright, let's go!" - he headed to the front door holding Kurumi's hand.

It took some time before they arrived at the temple of Tengu City. Therefore, they decided to spend some time in the city.

Suddenly [Y/N] started to hum. It was the tune that Kurumi hummed to him yesterday.

He stopped abruptly and looked at Kurumi, who was tightened in his arm, smiling.

,Oh man, i think you gave me a catchy tune haha. It sounds so familiar too."

,Hihi, you also fell asleep right away." - as she said that [Y/N] put his free hand on the back of his head and smiled briefly.

,Yeah, it was very comfortable on your lap too. It was impossible to withstand this all, this soft sleeping pillow combined with an humming voice that sound's like an angel."

Smirking, Kurumi replied:

,Oh my~ You are making me blush. Isn't that my part actually, hihi?"

The two laughed in pleasure. Or was it love?

They spent a good deal of time in the city, eating something or just staggering around.

Later, they reached the long stairs to the temple. It was a very high mountain on which the temple was located, so not that many people come here often, maybe tourist but that was it.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs Kurumi started to stop. She fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

,Hey, are you alright?" - [Y/N] asked worried.

,Yes, Yes its nothing. Just let me rest a bi..." - she collapsed in [Y/N]'s arms.

The fact that she has such a small, slender body, she fell easily out of breath and would collapse, [Y/N] thougt to himself.

[Y/N] did not think long and picked her up so he could carry her up the stairs.

,Wow, she's like a feather. Now i'm carrying you like a princess. If you do that on purpose than i'm gonna get angry."

But she wasn't smiling or giving any reaction to it. She's really not doing it on purpose.

,Well now princess, let's go."

He still had a long way to go, minutes passed before he finally reached the top.

He looked around and went to the locker building. [Y/N] gently laid Kurumi on the floor to take off her shoes.

,Oh, why do I do that? Now I really look like a pervert." - murming as he slowly took off her boots.

,Her feets are so small and gentle. I must not think about it that long, otherwise I'll go crazy!"

[Y/N] gently took her off the floor and carried her to the next room. There was a sleeping area or at least a soft pad where he was able to place Kurumi.

The room was quite empty. Only a futon and a small table with pillows were inside. The room also had a terrace or courtyard with beautiful view of the entire temple grounds and the landscape around it.

[Y/N] gently laid Kurumi on the futon, went into the next room to made tea.

It was not long before he came back, she still seemed to sleep.

[Y/N] placed himself on one of the seat cushions, poured his tea and looked out of the door (window) right next to him.

He locked himself in his thoughts:

,This silence. This wonderful silence. How long has it been since I came here with father to visit grandpa? Far too long already. Since the moment the clan disassociated, the temple stands empty. Only I have the keys and the authority to enter here. Should I be proud?"

He looked over at Kurumi, who was still sleeping innocently and sweetly on the mattress.

,You are really the only one I do not understand. Why are you so attached to me? But somehow I can not shake the feeling that we have known each other for so long. That you have accompanied me through my entire life."

,What do you know about me, Kurumi?"

Suddenly Kurumi started to yawn, she seemed to be awake.

,Ohh, where am I? Oh, hi [Y/N]-san."

,Morning, do you feel better?"

She rubbed her eyes a little and looked around.

,Yes kinda, i am still feeling very weak right now. Would you kiss me?

,Whaaa? Why should I do that?" - blushing [Y/N] looking out the window again.

Kurumi smiled hugely and crawled to [Y/N] to hug him from behind.

,Hm, so you do not want to kiss me~?"

,That's not it, but ... uh forget it." - he looked into his tea cup, seeing his reflection in the liquid.

She giggled and rested her head on his back.

Minutes later, Kurumi and [Y/N] sat facing each other, drinking tea.

There was some silence that Kurumi broke suddenly:

,Tell me something~."

,What do you want to know?" - he replied.

,Do you miss him?"

,Do you mean father?" - she nodded.

,It may sound like a movie, but my family has experienced terrible things. Or at least, part of it. My father came from far away, China Jiangsu Province. I never met my real mother, she died shortly after my birth. Father decided that he was taking a break from relationships for now. He raised me alone, 10 years, trained me, schooled me. Later he found a new one, the woman who calls herself my current mother. This woman just meant that she can own me."

[Y/N] closed his hand into a fist.

,Later he died by the well-known large space earthquake in the middle of Eurasia. No matter what everyone says, i'm an orphan now, no siblings, no parents and no other relatives. The only thing that stayed with me was the temple and the Nihontō of the grandmasters. Dad taught me some Shotokan and trained swordplay in kendo with me. Of course, I was too young to be serious, yet it made me want to keep going. Often I was here every second of my free time. I've trained myself to become stronger. This place gives me strength that I still need and the memory of my true destiny."

,What kind of destination?" - Kurumi asked softly, tending her head slightly.

,I do not know exactly what it is but, every time I hold Arashi (暗い嵐) in my hand, I hear voices. Many voices that are guiding me. Maybe from my ancestors? Or even ... dad?

Maybe i am just going insane from time to time."

A tear formed on [Y/N]'s face, running down his cheek.

,I do not have much in my life anymore. I am nothing more like an empty shell."

Kurumi leaned over the table and wiped the tear from his face.

,But [Y/N, you have me!"

He looked up into her face.

,Please my dear, come to me." - she said, her arms opened.

[Y/N] went to her and dropped into Kurumi's open arms.

She clasped him tightly and gently stroked his hair.

,Hey, let it out. I am with you, forever! What are you afraid of?"

,I don't want to suffer such torments any more. I want to be free, my own master!"

,And what do you want deep inside you? What is your deepest desire?"

[Y/N] scrambled to his feet, pulling away from Kurumi's tight grip and looking into her face with a serious look on his.

,It's vengeance Kurumi, i want vengeance."


	10. chp 10

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - The Worst Is Yet To Come

Meanwhile, the two have been traveling longer in the temple grounds.Stocked with beautiful cherry blossom trees and ancient yet well-preserved ruins of the Tengu Temple.

Nevertheless, the mood between the two was a little tense.

They were rather silent than holding hands like about twenty-four hours ago.

,I'm so sorry." - Kurumi mumbled.

,For what?"

,...that you had to go through all this." - she hesitated.

,Pfft, You do not need to pity me. Keep your unnecessary sayings with you." - [Y/N] replied harsh.

Kurumi looked down at the ground, buzzing in her thoughts.

After a good walk the two reached a kind of chamber. To be honest it looked more like a tomb. On these black bricks there was an inscription, which read:

Let the lightning of Raijin burn you, so you may fly up into the so-called heaven -- But if you sin against your masters, may Yomi devour you.

While Kurumi puzzled over the inscription, [Y/N] opened a flap that brought him inside.

She followed him and looked around.You could not see much, but the room was not that big either.

In the room was a steely, black box which had also engraved 3 Kanji characters.

影 for shadow.

時空 for space and time.

[Y/N] opened the box and showed a long, black engraved sword. The same color as Kurumi's hair, yet it even shone.

For that it is over several centuries old, it looks like new.

,That, is the black tempest. Also named as "Kuroi arashi"." - [Y/N] said with serious view.

The engravement on the sword could be read as 黒 - 嵐.

,This sword was cast from liquid obsidian. Forged and signed by the gods themselves. No matter what I have to sacrifice for it, i'll get my revenge. Whatever the cause of these huge spacequakes may is, I will remove it."

Kurumi stared at him distractedly, as if she were afraid of him.

They both left the grave and went to the practice site, well actually called [Y/N] it just so. It was actually a perfectly normal open space encased in cherry blossom trees and paving stone walkways.

[Y/N] held the sword firmly in his hands. Hands on the mekugi-ana, he took a deep breath, closed his eye(s) and...

Suddenly he groaned loudly and put his hand on his head.

,Ahh fuck, here they are back again, these voices!"

Ignoring his surroundings, he listened attentively to the voices...

Do not trust her.

She will uses you.

Flee and leave everything behind.

...many more voices suddenly entered [Y/N]'s head, causing him more and more pain.

,AAAHH, what do you all mean by that?" - he shouted in more pain.

The piercing pain did not stop when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

,Do not lose yourself in thoughts, son."

,Dad?" - [Y/N] suprised hearing his fathers voice, opened his eye(s) and looked around.

He was in some sort of dark shimmering void, like that when he black out the last days. He saw nobody except himself standing in thist eternal darkness.

,Soon the time will come, so you get your revenge. The revenge that assists us all. Nevertheless, you will be the one who will bring it to an end ... or the one who start a new era."

,Wait, dad what do you mean? Dad? Ahh!"

The pain became so bad that [Y/N] dropped the sword immediately and slowly fell to the ground. Kurumi ran towards to catch him.

[Y/N]!! You're all right?" - she asked sawing that he breathed heavily.

After a short while, he blacked out.

[Y/N] slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eye(s) and looked into Kurumi's worried look.

,Wha? What happened?" - [Y/N] slowly stood up.

He grabbed his head. The pain was still felt.

He looked to his left. He held the sword in his hand, that caused him to blackout.

,Why. Something like this never happend before?! So why now."

,Are you ok, [Y/N] -san?" - hearing Kurumi on his back.

He turned slowly, looking first at the sword and then at Kurumi's face.

,Yes, Yes i'm fine Kuru...mi."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Staring with open mouth, [Y/N] stuttered out only small words:

,W-Wha...the...h-hell?"

He rubbed his eyes several times to make sure that he would not dream.

,P-Please tell me that this is a contact lens. Or are you cosplaying, please do not tell me I'm going crazy right now!" - he stared into her now free left eye, rather astonished than anxious.

,No, that's the reality. It's time you finally learned the truth, my darling. Are you scared?" - she stared at him.

,About the truth? No. I was clear from the beginning that something was wrong after i meet you. So please Kurumi, tell me the truth about you and me."

She started laughing hysterically and grinning scarily.

,Ahhh, I'm glad you're back, honey~. There is a lot to catch up with. But at first."

She got up gracefully, turned around several times, and dark red stripes began to surround her, clutching her more and more.

,Do not look away, yeah!" - she giggled.

[Y/N] did not know what to say, still sitting stunned on the floor, he looked at her.

Suddenly the stripes around her formed a kind of shape that covered Kurumi all around. They formed a dress that looked different than her previous one. Suddenly, the dark stripes dissolved and she was completely visible.

,How do i look~?"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Looking at Kurumi's back, he looked at her with the most curious eyes. Kurumi slowly turned her head and they both looked each other in the eye(s).

Now that her face was completely open, her eyes could now be compared. In addition to the familiar red shimmering right one, her left eye had the appearance of a clock with numerals and pointers. The whole eye was colored yellow and shone even more beautifully than the right, reddish one. The pointers in her eye seemed to move, with a soft ticking that gave [Y/N] a familiar yet relaxed feeling. Still he stared at her.

Kurumi wears a dress, that is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her long black hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck.

Both are still sitting on the ground. She smiled innocently at his face again, yet it did not look as innocent as it was before.

,Hey, you are not scared, right? Was that so sudden? Awww, don't give me that cute look, come and rest in Kurumi's arms~".

[Y/N] did not get a word out. He was still baffled and shocked at everything that was happened.

Kurumi smiled again as she continued to look into his baffled face. She crawled slowly towards him. [Y/N] did not move a meter, he was paralyzed.

Their two faces were now exactly in front of each other. Kurumi leaned on [Y/N]'s legs and looked him in the eye. She ran her tongue over her lips several times.

,You're look and face is soooo funny...and yummy~."

,Y-Y-You..." - [Y/N] stuttered.

,pssst. Just enjoy this moment for now, yea?"

[Y/N] nodded.

,Good Boy. Now fall in your queen's arms."

He fell into her arms, leaning against her chest. Everything was quiet for a moment and [Y/N] fell asleep again.

,Awww, i'm sorry love, but we haven't much time left! But for now, dream sweetly about us."

Stroking his hair, Kurumi pressed his head against her and leaned hers against [Y/N]'s tighter than before.

,You will remember everything soon. Who you really are, where you really belong. And why you have such hatred for everything. Just do me a favor, my Love."

,Please do not forget me again."


	11. chp 11

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - My little psycho girl

Small side note. This happens as a dream and does not play a big role in the main story. It could be a bit wild, but I have to get rid of all this things in my head. I do not know if that would go through as a so called "Lemon" but i'm trying not to exaggerate, if that's even possible. Have a nice day and stay frosty - Author-san

[Y/N] slowly came to consciousness. Opened his eyes, looked around and relaxed.

He was back at home.

Seems that he fall asleep at the bottom of the stairs, he got up and walked around.

,Hm, nobody there. That's right, they're not there for the weekend. By the way, what day do we have today?"

Questioning, [Y/N] looked at his smartphone.

,Oh what the hell? I've charged it today." - it doesn't turn on.

Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked out into the streets and was startled.

The entire sky was filled in a purple, red color. It would looked like hell for normal people, [Y/N] doesn't seemed to be scared at all.

,Wow, thats beautiful. Whats happening?"

Just before he opened the door to go outside, he heard a clanking upstairs.

He looked up, saw his room door open slightly.

,Oh? What a cliche."

[Y/N] crept up slowly, eyes confused.

He opened the door and looked even more confused than before.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Oh hey. Good that I see you, we have to talk." - seeing Kurumi on the floor.

Looking around the room, back at Kurumi who was still staring at him.

,But before we talk, what are you wearing? And what did you do with my room? Am I dreaming?" - he asked her slowly approaching her.

,I do not know, do you want to dream?"

Looking bit angry - ,Don't speak in such riddles, what is going on?" - he asked her again.

She looked at him with a seductive look, sticking her tongue out.

,Come here, toy~."

He sighed.

[Y/N] sat cross-legged in front of her.

,So, can we now?" - he asked her, looking in her left eye, watching the clock ticking.

,First I ask you, are you afraid of me?"

,No, i am not. But, what are you exactly?"

She smiled softly and sweetly, pulling her arms close to her face.

[Y/N] was a bit startled. It gave him shivers all over his body.

Stuttering like crazy, he tried to form words.

,Uuhm..uhm..wh...whaa...whattt...?"

Kurumi laughed triumphantly and clung to [Y/N]'s body.

,Hihi, you love Catgirls right? You can not help it. Come on, do it." - she laughed kinda crazy in his ear hugging him tighter.

,H-How...did..you know?"

,About what? Your desires? Hihi, i know everything about you, you forgot?" - still she was trying to break up his mind.

[Y/N] groaned loudly, trying to control himself but then...

,~Yum~" - she bit softly in his ear, causing him to fall for her.

[Y/N] moaned even louder and began to hug her even more tightly than she did.

,Ohh, i can't no more."

Hugging and grabbing her, she started to moan too.

,mmmhhh, NYAAA~ [Y/N]~."

He could not save himself anymore now. Her sweet noises, her outfit, view and her gentle body brought [Y/N] into a kind of trance.

He thought of nothing more than to embrace her graceful, beautiful body.

From Kurumi's side you could always hear little cat noises which are [Y/N] slowly driving crazy.

,mhh, you can't save yourself anymore, you are in my world now. No mercy." - she wispered in his ear, purring.

As Kurumi's breasts tighten harder on [Y/N]'s body, he began to fall into desire slowly.

He breathed heavily: ,Ahh, please someone help me~."

,Hihi, no chance." - she giggled in pure happiness and joy.

Both lay on the ground, still in each other's arms, [Y/N] lying on Kurumi's chest, Kurumi's head on his.

,Hey, is that cozy?" - she said, breaking the silence.

,Yes, very much."

,Hihi, but I want to have it even more comfortable~. Let's go into bed." - patting his head.

He took a time, then came to an conclusion.

,Understood."

He stood up rapidly, seeing Kurumi's confused eyes. He picked her up in a fast speed and carried her to his bed.

,He, have you carried me up the stairs like that too?"

,Yes, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling and purring in his arms like a kitten.

He placed her gently on the bed, looking down to her. She covered herself in the blanket, snuggled into the pillow and giggled wildly in it.

Reaching her hand to his: ,Hihi, join me."

[Y/N] stood there, motionless. He began to sweat profusely, breathing deeply.

Suddenly he left the room, leaving her behind. Kurumi looked at him, confused yet sad. She started to fall asleep, whispered to herself.

,Hm~, take your time, my love. I will wait here." - closing her eyes.

[Y/N] hid in the bathroom, afraid he speak to himself:

,AHH, what the hell am I doing there. I'm not like that. What is she doing with me? Okay, calm down. What should be so bad about it, you did it before, whether it was unintentional or not."

He needed some more time to gather. He stood up, sighing heavily:

,Ok, let's go buddy."

He opened the door of the bathroom, headed to his room and slowly lookin in the room.

Kurumi was sleeping on the bed, snoring, a bit more purring.

[Y/N] began to blush, touching her cheek to check if she's playing. She moaned softly, snuggling more in the pillow she's resting her head on.

,Oh my god, how can someone look so cute. I'm driving crazy right now. My head hurts."

After some time of watching, he also went to bed. He slowly grabbed the blanket and covered himself. Fortunately, she did not wake up, he thought.

Seeing Kurumi's sleeping face, he felt calmer than before. Before he could do anything new, he thought for a few minutes.

,I strongly assume that this is a dream. But what's the point? What are you Kurumi? What am I then? Please, as soon as I wake up, answer these questions."

He sighed again and snuggled up against her. She felt good, softer than any pillow.

Her outfit made her even more cute than she ever was. That being said, Nekos were a big counterplay against his mind, he was happy to have her.Even if this was his last dream, he would enjoy it to the maximum.

He put his arms around her and began to rest.

,Yes, [Y/N] i will."

In shock, he looked into her still closed eyes.

,What?"

,I will answer you these questions, but for now, please forget everything and just...love me." - she opened her eyes, looking into [Y/N]'s face.

,Love...you?" - going through thoughts, he replied.

She gently touched his cheek, whispered very silently:

,Yes, please let's enjoy this moment, before it's to late."

,What do you me...!"

Suddenly Kurumi pressed her lips against [Y/N]'s mouth.

Startled, he started to get wild. He did not expect anything like that. Kurumi locked her fingers in his hand, which had played crazy under the covers.

He tryed to free his hand from her fingers, but she started to kiss him harder, tightening her hand, touching his body hardly with her other hand.

It was over for [Y/N]. Either he would try to break free and maybe hurt Kurumi or he just let her do it. Both did not really please, because he is not used to it.

Afterwards she began to pat his head. Kurumi started to press harder against [Y/N]'s body.

It was about 5 minutes in which the two pressed their lips together at each other.

Some time afterwards, Kurumi released her lips, causing [Y/N] to breath deeply.

She laughed, licking her lips and playing with her tongue:

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,ahh, sooo yummy~. Sorry, my darling I couldn't take it anymore. You are just too delicious."

He did not answer her, still trying to catch his breath.

,But, I'm still hungry."

She opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and licked [Y/N]'s neck. Her tongue was rough, like a cat's. [Y/N] began to groan nervously.

,Ahh~, please stooop." - he tried to speak to her but she doesn't care at all.

She continued in great pleasure.

She stopped at one point and began to bite. However, it was not as gentle as it was lately. It was rather harsh and greedy.

,Hey, stop!"

She did not listen to him and bit harder. So firm, that [Y/N] tried to break free. She clung even harder, bit so hard that [Y/N] began to scream and tremble.

Shortly before [Y/N] fell into rigid, Kurumi let go. She looked him in the face, opened her mouth and a lot of blood flowed down.

[Y/N] looked at her in shock, his body started to go hot, it hurts. Kurumi swallowed the high amount of blood in her mouth and shined at [Y/N] with a [ :3 ] expression on her face.

,Haaaa, i love human flesh so much. The blood filling my tummy, it's so warm. You're a nice meal, [Y/N]."

His eyes grew weaker and weaker. His body froze and he fell into a coma again. He fell on Kurumi lap, where she starts to pat his sleepy head.

,Oh my, tired again? But i wanna play with you much longer~."

A short time later he woke up again. He felt extremely tired, limp and hungry as hell.

He got up and something wrapped around him from behind.

It was none other than Kurumi holding [Y/N] from behind as she whispered in his ear:

,You are certainly hungry right~?" - she pointed forward.

Suddenly a huge cake appeared, which bore some resemblance to the cake that Kurumi and him had eaten at the cafe one day ago.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

She let him go and lay down on the cake with a playful expression on her face.

She smiled at him, lifted her index finger and took one of these massive strawberry and laid it on herself.

,Come on, you big boy. Eat me~.'

[Y/N] didn't know what to answer at all. He stared blankly at her and stood up slowly. At zombie pace he tried to reach her while she continued to smile at him.

But just before he could reach her, everything disappeared in black fog and [Y/N] began to gasp.

He fell to the ground which felt like wet sand, that put him back into a trance which made him sleep again.


	12. chp 12

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Shadows come, drag me away.

It was quiet. Too quiet for [Y/N]. Blinded by a bright light, he opened his eyes.

He looked into Kurumi's face, into an interesting, amazed smile. She approached [Y/N] with her index finger at her mouth and asked him.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Naaaah~ Are you awake?"

[Y/N] sighed, got up and stretched. The flashing of her dress dazzled [Y/N].

He looked at her in surprise, took her hand and pulled her into the nearest house.

,Are you a cosplayer? Or what's the point? Are you even Kurumi?" - he asked.

She laughed playfully about all this question, she answered in a light tone:

,Hihihi, you're so funny, [Y/N]-san. How so? Do I look that good?"

,That's not the point right now! You owe me an answer."

Both sat down, the sliding door beside them was open so the garden was visible. Even in the afternoon, clouds began to cover the sky. It was getting darker, in the appearance that it would rain soon.

Kurumi bobbed around happily while [Y/N] waited a bit annoyed for his answer.

,What are you?"

,Have you ever heard of the so-called spirit beings?"

,These ones who seem to trigger these big spacequakes?"

She nodded while [Y/N] stared at the floor.

,And ... what do I have to do with it?" - [Y/N] asked curiously.

She pointed to his sword, which was fastened at his back.

,This sword. Your sword can send voices from the void to its wearer. You have a very special skill, [Y/N]. You own a demon."

,A demon? Are you kidding me?" - he began to laugh nervously, as he looked into Kurumi's now serious eyes.

,Touch it, again."

[Y/N] grabbed his sword, pulled it out the scabbard and see his face through the reflection on the beautiful, black blade.

He grabbed slowly the grip, which was completely out of wood. From which sort of wood or tree is unknown.

Taken a deep breath and concentrating on his wield.

,arghh." - [Y/N] body starts to hurt.

,Concentrate on the voices." - Kurumi spoke, watching him.

[Y/N] held the grip tighter in his hand and tried to calm down. It took a while until the pain was gone and he could only hear silence. His surroundings condensed in dark terrain.

He looked around confused and lost his concentration. Suddenly everything was back to normal, wrapped in color and he could hear the sounds of the garden again.

,W-What was that?" - he asked confused, laying the sword on the ground, looking at his hands.

Kurumi smiled and answered him:

,I do not know much about it myself, but the world you've just been in is called the Void."

,The...Void?"

She nodded - ,Yes, this is a world like ours, except that all life is lost. Only you can immerse yourself in this world and use it for your benefit." - looking in [Y/N]'s now amazed face.

,That's...cool, I guess."

He grabbed the sword, packed it up and fasten it at his back again.

,Ok...anything more, you wanna tell me. About me? About you? About us?"

She put her hand on her cheek and blushed slightly.

,No, everything is fine."

,Hm. Am I one of those spirits?" - [Y/N] seemed to be nervous about the hole situation.

Kurumi thought for a long time, but just before she could open her mouth a flash of lightning stroke through the dark sky.

They both looked outside. The sky was covered with clouds in the deepest black. Rain fell to the ground.

Both looked at each other in surprise.

,It was still so nice weather." - Both thought.

,Anyway...you wanted to say something?" - [Y/N] asked.

,Y-Yes I-I just wanted to...!"

Both were startled by a sudden sound that seemed to come from the garden.

,What was that?"

,M-Maybe just an vase that has fallen over."

[Y/N] got up to look at the cause.

[Y-Y/N]! It doesn't matter." - Kurumi spoke slightly nervous as usual.

He stepped outside.

[Y/N]!" - she shouted.

,What? Why are you so nervous?"

He stepped outside, looked around and saw nothing.

,There's nothing, calm down."

There were several seconds of silence when suddenly there was a loud hissing sound.

[Y/N] looked up in the sky, seeing thousands of little sparks.

,What...is...that?"

[Y/N]!!!"

The whole area began to shake and as the thousands of projectiles hit the ground, they exploded on a massive scale.

The whole temple broke in two. Flames broke loose from the buildings, burning the forest around them.

,Target bombarded. Successfully."

,D-Did we hit her?"

,Time...will tell."

Silence prevailed over the whole area. The heavy rain drowned the sounds of the huge flying object high above the area.

Gasping under several wooden slats, [Y/N] tried to break free.

Finally free, he looked around. He shook his head aggressively as he saw all the chaos around him.

,...what happend. No, no no no Fuck. Kurumi? KURUMI?"

,Yes, darling?" - somewhat annoyed, she looked up in the sky as she helped [Y/N] out of the mess around them.

,Seems like we have visitors." - she looked at the many little flying...girls? in mechsuits surrounding both of them.

,Um...are this girls in transformer suits?" - [Y/N] seeing now the many opponents starting there attack.

They started to break into an conversation.

,...Yes...Got it. The Gridlock gives fire release, no mercy."

,b-but there's still one person, we thought it would be empty."

,A citizen? How?"

,...Yes understood. We have to shoot before she disappears again."

,Received commands. Start attack."

,Roger that."

Thousands of small projectiles started to fly at the two. They launched their attack, and went full throttle.

,Oh fuck!" - [Y/N] shouted out loud, covering his face.

Just before the gunshot hit, [Y/N] was dragged into the ground by hands.

,ah, what..."

,Ah, you're ruining my time with [Y/N]-chan ~. "

[Y/N] saw nothing but pure darkness. Confused and hectic, he looked around. Suddenly one pair of hands embraced him, pulling him to a soft surface.

,Hiii, my love~."

,K-Kurumi? What?" - touching her soft, warm body, she hugged him from behind and resting her head on his back.

,What's happening? Please tell me the truth."

She thought for a long time. [Y/N] was going to become mad.

,Hey, what now?"

She still did not answer.

,Hey, Kurumi! Please reply!"- He broke away from her embrace. Suddenly she appeared in front of him.

She squeezed his cheeks together. [Y/N] immediately broke free.

,KURUMI!"

She began to cry - ,Noo, don't scream at me, [Y/N]. I never wanted that!"

Tears ran down her cheek. Suddenly she sank into the black surface.

[Y/N] stood up and waved. His anger increased more and more.

,KURUMI tell me, what do you know about me? Hey!"

About six - no eight Kurumis crawled out of the dark ground, staring straight into [Y/N] soul.

,We Love You [Y/N]!"

He did not really startle, just looked around with a negative feeling.

,Oh, if you really love me, then answer my question."

All Kurumi but one disappeared. The real one stood behind him, with a serious look.

He turned around, calmed himself.

,Please Kurumi."

She sighed softly and started to smile.

,There is a lot to catch up with, you know."

He nodded and dark mist began to cover the two.

,D-Did we got her?" - asked the rather timid one of the soldiers.

All the girls looked attentively at the deep hole in which they left more than thousand of bullets.

It went on like that for a while, as of all sudden:

,hey sweetie." - Kurumi whispered in the ear of the rather timid one.

,MIZA!"

One shot could only be heard and a body flew on the hard, wet ground.

,argh..you little...!"

Kurumi disappeared.

,Pscht...i don't like beeing shouted at."

*shot*

The heavy rain drowned out the firefight until at the end only Kurumi herself was visible staring up to the big like spaceship.

She put her index finger onto her mouth and turned her head confused.

,Hm, I've never seen you before. You're new to me, sweetheart."

She starts to smile and began to lick her lips.

,Arg, you little damn girl."

The ship's captain stared into the big screen that was located in the big main room. He looked annoyed as he noticed her playing look on her face and the fact that she isn't going to make serious with them. He raised his voice to the crowd sitting at several computers.

,Blast her away!"

,Starting Orbital Strike"

,Incoming!"

Several hatches opened and released over thousands of small missiles.

,No escape you little shit. You can't escape from this."

As soon as the small missiles hit, Kurumi was long gone.

The shipmaster felt cold metal on his neck. He was startled.

,Pitiful attack, my love." - Kurumi spoke, holding a sort of flintlock against him.

,...ha..ha...hahaha...poor thing." - he said, breaking out in a laughter.

A big knife flew in, followed by separating Kurumi's arm from the body.

The arm touched the ground. The knife flew back into the hand of a rather slim and tall girl. She had rustic, brown hair which was laced together to two small pigtails.

,Oh, interesting." - Kurumi looked at the girl suprised.

She stepped out of the corner she was staying the entire time.

,I'm Hisaki Asai, Level S Wizard of the SSS-Unit. I'm here to kill you finally, Nightmare!"

The impact and radius of the attack broke out into huge quakes of the area. The whole temple area was not recognizable except certain constructs.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Parts of the small city area of Tengu City had also collapsed from the impact and the quake.

,Interesting, i thought the SSS has access to only one good wizard. That's new to me." - Kurumi looked confused at the girl, now facing her.

Both were now on wet ground, surrounded by dead bodies.

,And? Have you been overwhelmed by my strength?" - Kurumi pointed at her left arm, which is now fully on her body again.

,Shut up you monster. I don't know how you did that but you'll die for that." - the girl in metal gear suited shouted at her.

She pulled two smaller knives out of her arm pockets, which glowed red.

,These cobalt-made throwing knives can heat up to 100C , cutting your body like butter."

,Oh, I'm so scared." - Kurumi replied softly yet ironcly.

The girl launched her attack, storming Kurumi at a massive pace.

,Oh, close."

,Argh."

The two fought a close duel, which almost ended with Kurumi being cut in two.

,Got you." - the girl shouted.

She started rushing again as many Kurumi spread around her and pointed her guns at her.

,No, got you~".

The girl looked around, more calm than frightened. She started to whisper to herself.

,Marking the environment, looking for fools."

,Huuuh, i can't hear you..." - Kurumi looking confused.

An electromagnetic field started to form, which flew over the dirt, shortly after disappeared.

She looked straight at the "real" Kurumi and started to get ready.

,Oh, interes...!"

Kurumi stopped speaking as she sees that the girl started rushing at her in a aggressive speed.

She was so fast that Kurumi could not even react.

,Die, Spirit."

Just before she could pierce her body, the blades collide with something.

They fell out of her hand and a small but precise, long cut was visible.

The girl began to whimper. They both looked aside and saw something that was taking their breath away.

,W-What?" - the girl started slowly to cry.

Kurumi began to smile and whispered:

,Welcome back."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,What do you mean, I've never been away."

A more than scratchy, detuned voice sounded from the person. The person wears a gray, white robe connected with a red fabric belt. Several throwing knives were attached to his legs, but the biggest feature was the face.

The person wears a golden ONI mask with unidentified runes written on it. However, it was different from original Nô Masks. In the mouth area, she was tightly closed by a kind of speaker.

This seems to be the reason why his voice sounds very...unique.

The girl looked with distraught eyes first on the unknown person and then again on her fresh wound, which distinguished itself over the entire belly of her.

,H-How, can y-you hurt m-me?" - she began to stutter nervously.

The person broke out of its pose and stood straight up with its back to the girl.

His head turned slowly and said:

,Oh, it's not that hard. You're just weak."

The girl burst into rage at the last word, trying to move, but the deep wound was bothering her.

,You fucker."

She calmed down slowly and began to laugh briefly. From her bracers moved several plates which revealed a round, sharp disc.

She locked it at Kurumi's face, where she was still on the ground.

,he...die spirit." - the girl pulled a trigger onto her arm which shoot the disc in a rapid speed.

The disc flew so fast that no normal human could ever avoid it.

Just before she hit Kurumi's face:

Black smoke formed in front of Kurumi who led to the stopping of the disc. The smoke faded and revealed a person, Kurumi started to laugh.

,Hihi, good reflexes [Y/N]."

The smoke revealed [Y/N] which intercepted the disc with his hand.

[Y/N] stares straight at the girl, who looks more than frightened at him.

,H-How...d-did...y-you?" -she looked at her arm which had fired the disc. She began to scream.

Her arm was severed from the rest of the body, falling to the ground with blood all over it. She falls to the ground too and starts to scream more and more hysterically.

,Precise." - the masked person says, cutting her arm at the perfect moment.

The person was now standing behind [Y/N] which held Kurumi in his arms. His sword stroke was probably faster than the girl's attack, so at the same time as [Y/N] intercepted the disc, he cut off her arm.

,Like i said, weak." - the masked man said.

The girl started to calm down, looking up to them, then [Y/N] said:

,End her."

[Y/N] disappeared with Kurumi in the black smoke that formed around the three. The masked person's eyes began to glow, blood red like hers.

Strong wind began to blow, the masks person disappeared there. Blue figures began to form around the girl. One very tall figure covered the entire area, larger than all the mountains Tengu had to offer.

It had the form of a former warrior, tied with four swords on its waist.

It grabbed one of the swords, the wind started to blow stronger.

,What...is..that?" - astonished and full of fear, the girl stuttered her last words.

The figure pulled the sword and struck it over the entire landscape where it could reach its hands.

The last thing to see was the strong storm that broke all the mountains in two, probably the whole are.

,You really enjoy this power, huh?" - Kurumi laughed.

With serious looks - ,It's time to end this childish quarrel, don't you think?" - [Y/N] said, facing to Kurumi with his back.

,Hm, what's going on? Are not you proud?"

He turned to her with a negative mood.

,Are you crazy? Why should I be proud of that? The last piece of my memory is now destroyed, completely gone. Because of meaningless conversations between stupid people and beings like you. What should you even be? An alien that possesses supernatural powers? Thats dumb."

He approached her faster until he was completely in front of her face, facing her eyes.

,You can be glad that I do not kill you here and now. No matter what kind of relationship we had before, what's going on today is more important."

Kurumi touching [Y/N]'s shoulders and started to worry.

,Please not, I didn't want tha-"

,-and if you do have the strength to control time, why are you not bringing me back my memories. Or is that just big, stupid lie?"

She just continued staring at him with sad eyes, [Y/N] broke away from her grasp.

,It's not that easy, [Y/N] please!"

,Whatever Kurumi, I need time to think. A quarter of the city is destroyed and the last in my life as well. As long as I have not think about it, I don't want to hear anything from you."

Kurumi looked down with sad eyes as she was pulled by a few hands into the deep darkness under her.

[Y/N] sighed and left the area with thoughtful eyes.

At home, he stopped at the front door.

,argh...FUCK."

Out of rage, he struck the wall of the building.

Even the neighbors looked questionably at him. They must think again that he was playing crazy.

[Y/N] slammed the door and let the day pass.

Kurumi looked down into the busy city, still in sad condition.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,Do not worry, he just needs some time. It's all too much at once." - the person behind her said.

,I wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for him, only then they came. I should have killed them directly. How they even find me that fast? It's just clarification and so many things to change."

,The clock is ticking."


	13. chp 13

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Slowly Approaching The Truth [1/3]

[Y/N] is sitting on the floor of his room. Calm and withdrawn, with nothing in his head right now.

His hands on the sword, one on the handle and one on the blade. The room was covered with complete silence.

Suddenly ... he sighed heavily.

,What should I do. Did I exaggerate? I mean, she was the only one who accepted me. She helped make me feel better in just these several days. Maybe ... she can bring me back that better life i've been looking for."

He sinks in thought, thinking of the words she said to him in this "black hell".

,You know that I hate to be lied to. So, take your time and tell me about myself, Kurumi."

Kurumi smiled with ulterior motives.

,Only if you hug me."

[Y/N] sighed with a slight smile, scratching his head.

,Oh man you really are a miracle, haha."

She nodded and opened her arms.

[Y/N] accepted her hug, giving him a feeling of warmth, safety. Same goes to Kurumi.

He said: ,You can be glad that you are so soft, otherwise I would not do that."

She began to pout behind his back and hugged him harder.

,Mhh, don't be so mean, [Y/N]!" - stroking his hair.

,You really know how to make me calm down, do you."

,Sure, I still know you for soooo long."

[Y/N] broke away from her grip and looked into her beautiful eyes. He whispered:

,Tell me about us."

She giggled, patting [Y/N]'s head. He liked it.

,I can remember when we first met. It was so..."

\- - - [XX years ago] - - -

,Stupid cow, don't bump into me." - a boy with brown hair and an angry expression on his face said.

,but, but t-this wasn't m-my intention." - the rather small girl with black hair replied.

The girl looked with terrified eyes at the boy who pushed her to the ground.

,You will never do that again. I will teach you that." - the boy raised his hand, closing it to a fist.

,No, someone please help meee."

The girl started to cry loudly as she saw how the boy picked her up, aiming his fist at her head.

,NOOOO!" - she covered her face, as...

,HEY, STOP THAT YOU FUCK." - someone shouted at the boy now dropping the girl from his tight grab.

,Wha, what did you say to me."

,I said, stop that...you fuck."

The boy was much smaller and thinner than the other, yet he wanted to protect the girl.

He looked at her, seeing her crying on the ground, he was getting angrier.

,You will regret this." - the bully rushed at him holding up his still closed fist, ready to attack.

He came closer and closer. The thinner boy dodged his slow stroke, punching him right after that in the right side of his stomach. This caused the bigger boy to fall to the ground, whimpering for his mother.

He looked down at him and said, with a slight smile:

,I thought you were stronger. That was just one punch. You are too weak."

He cried on, seeming to ignore him. The boy looked at the girl, ran to her and helped her up.

,You're alright?"

The girl looked up at him, cause he was slightly taller than her.

,Y-Yes, im alright. T-Thank you." - she blushed, looking away.

,My name is [Y/N]. Should I accompany you home?" - he smiled at her, trying to make her feel safer.

She nodded concealed yet visible for [Y/N] to see.

,Y-You can call me K-Kurumi."

,Oh, i like that name. Can i call you Kuru-chan?"

She began to stutter nervously: ,Ehh ehh, y-y-yes you can."

The boy began to laugh, holding her hand.

After a while they stood in front of a large mansion. [Y/N] looked around in astonishment. Kurumi knocked on the big door.

,Wow, it's so huge."

The door suddenly opened.

,Yeah it is, we're very proud of it. Who's you're cute friend, Kurumi-chan?"

A tall woman with long, black hair opened the door. She wore the same dress as Kurumi was wearing, just bigger. It was made out of reddish, black frills.

The only difference between the two was just the hair. Kurumi's were tied together as two small pigtails and she wore a red, black net bow on her head. Hers was just opened, yet still they both looked absolutely beautiful.

,Ahh, Mommy be quiet, that's [Y/N] he saved me and wanted to accompany me home." - she blushed, not even looking into her mothers eyes.

,Aww, how nice of him. Did you thank him for that?"

,N-No, i haven't yet."

Kurumi turned to [Y/N] and said:

,T-Thank you very much for protecting me, [Y-Y/N]-chan".

On those words he started to melt and blushed heavily. The mother interupted the small conversation:

,AWW, our little Kurumi got herself a boyfriend, hihi~." - she smiled.

,M-Mom stooop." - she started to hide her face.

Kurumi's mother watched [Y/N] with her piercing gaze, he could not escape it. She asked him:

,Hey, [Y/N] it's going to get late and dark, you can stay by us, if you want. Or even, in Kurumi's bed, hihi~".

,MOOOM!" - Kurumi run into her house with massive speed, leaving his mother and [Y/N] behind.

,K-Kurumi!" - [Y/N] called after her.

,Its alright, she is very shy. So? You want to stay the night, i can call your parents to tell them if you want?"

[Y/N] looked behind him. It was going to become really black in the sky, it was almost evening. He nodded to her, she smiled back.

,Yeah, come in cutie~. Kurumi will be happy too."

The door closed and shortly afterwards it started to rain.

It was quite a heavy, strong storm, so [Y/N] was glad to stay for the night.

He saw Kurumi's mother on the phone at the end of the room, which seems to be some sort of a living room. It was larger than usual rooms in a house. It was very old fashioned, like a castle, still very good looking.

,...Yes, we take care of him Mr.[L/N]...hihi yes, thank you. Bye Bye ~." - the mother hung up.

She put the phone aside and walked over to [Y/N] who was sitting relaxed on the big sofa.

She patted his head saying: ,Hey cutie, your dad said yes. He sounded very worried, he seems to love you very much."

,Y-Yes, i think so." - He replied softly.

She smiled at him, giving [Y/N] a warm feeling of care.

,Hey, are you hungry [Y/N]?"

He thought for a few seconds

,No, not really. W-We're is Kurumi?"

,Hihi, she is in her room. You seem to care a lot for her, hihi."

He started to blush, she knew that for sure.

,Hm, i think your right, i guess."

,Hihi, i am sure she likes you back."

[Y/N] blushed now visible for the mother, as she reached her hand for his.

,Come, i will show you her room."

He grabbed her hand and they walked down a long corridor.

[Y/N, still holding her hand, looked at many pictures and paintings on the wall, some of them looked very expensive.

They passed a display case that locked in a few items. [Y/N] stopped and looked at some things. He saw an black Asian Conical Hat. He was a little thinner so he did not look completely pointed, like the usual ones.

It had gold engraved symbols, [Y/N] could not even decipher.

This seemed to interest him a lot because he did not even notice how Kurumi's mother laughed at him from the side.

,Oh my, [Y/N, are you interested in that?"

He nodded and continued to study the object. The mother took a key from her pocket and moved to the display case.

[Y/N] stepped aside and looked after her. She opened the glass door and pulled the hat from his stand.

She turned to him and put the hat on his head. [Y/N] looked at her with innocent eyes, seeing a big smile on her face.

,Hey, he fits!"

,R-Really?" - [Y/N] stuttered.

,Yes! You look cool [Y/N]." - she smiled at him.

The two laughed for a while until a few small steps were heard.

,Uhm...what is going on here?" - Kurumi asked them, seeming not to be so shy anymore.

,K-Kurumi!!" - both were frightened.

Kurumi looked a little angry at [Y/N, took his hand and pulled him further along the corridor.

,Aah, not so rough!" - [Y/N] shouted at her.

She ignored him, [Y/N] lost his hat and dropped it on the floor. While the two disappeared, her mother looked after the two with a gentle look.

,Oh Kurumi, he is such a good boy.

Don't lose him, will ya~." - she winked.

She saw the hat, picked it up, and locked it in his official place again.

Kurumi dragged [Y/N] through the house until she stopped in front of a pink door.

The door had painted black little kittens on it, in the middle was a sign that said: Little Princess Kurumi.

She dragged [Y/N] further inside, now in the room itself. The room was extremely nice to look at. It was full of luxurious furniture, a four-poster bed (which would accommodate at least 2 large adults), a large dresser with a huge cupboard, and lots of "girl" stuff.

Amazed by this whole room, the boy looked around, not even noticing that Kurumi pouting after him, sitting on the bed.

,Hmm, d-don't look at it so much." - she blushed, saying to him.

,Ah, I'm sorry. Not my purpose, but i've never seen an house that is that big and beautiful decorated."

Kurumi, now questionable looking, asked him:

,Oh, do not you have a nice house?"

,Sure, we still live in a temple high on the mountain. But it's not the same."

,OH WOW, you live in a temple? A real temple? With Samurais and Ninjas? Is it big? Has it these Cherry blossom trees?" - she stormed him with questions. [Y/N] felt a little uncomfortable.

,Uhm...yeah, i guess?!" - seeing her star-like eyes, [Y/N] blushed at her.

Kurumi realized that she had been a bit too intrusive, so she moved back a bit, bowed slightly.

,I'm sorry, i was getting to excited."

,Oh, yes no problem. Please don't be sad."

She rose again and smiled broadly at him.

,Okay, [Y/N]-chan!"

Some time passed, and it was already bedtime for the two. The mother came in and provided bedding for [Y/N]. Kurumi jumped up.

,Mom, [Y/N] can quietly sleep with me in my bed."

[Y/N] also jumped up: ,AHH Kurumi, if you don't want that, i don't need to."

Kurumi's head turned slowly, with a little diabolical laugh.

,Hihi, but [Y/N]-chan, i would love to share my bed with you~."

From [Y/N] came only a small, questionable HUUH?.

The mother, laughing at the end of the room, said:

,Oh my, you two, don't do it all night, Ok~?"

Both turned to the mother, with a sort of...disgusted look, they both said:

,MOOOM!?!"

hihi.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.


	14. chp 14

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Inner Chords [Bonus Chapter]

[Y/N] opened his small, sleepy eyes.

It was dark, pretty dark. Of course, what else should you expect from the night?

It was also quiet as [Y/N] had never heard before. In his father's temple, he always heard the splash of raindrops, or any sound of nature.

That calmed him down at night, distracting him from his worries.

However, he was not feeling bad at the moment. It was very soft and comfortable. A bit too cozy, he thought.

He knew where he was. In Kurumi's large four-poster bed, covered by a very very large and fluffy blanket.

He giggled softly at this sight.

Kurumi does not seem to have that many visits. That's why he felt so welcome when he entered the big door.

It was just a coincidence that he had found Kurumi in this predicament.

But only the back of his mind thought that. In fact, he likes it very much with them, with Kurumi he felt safe for some reason.

[Y/N] does not have many friends, or rather he does not want any. Very bad to think such a thing at such a young age, but he gets along so well alone.

His father teaches him everything, he loves [Y/N] very much. Still, he does not have much time to take care of him every time, yet he gives everything...

[Y/N] looked aside to see how Kurumi is doing, most likely because he cares about her as much as his dad did about him.

To his surprise, she sleeps next to him. Right on him, if you take it exactly. She clings to [Y/N] left arm, with open mouth.

You can hear a small, soft snore from her, but only when you are completely quiet. [Y/N] heart warmed from one hit to the other.

The big blanket, which was actually meant only for [Y/N, clasped the two.

Kurumi had a little plush cat lying next to her, which was now in the middle of the two.

She smelled good too. Her red, innocent eyes made her even more beautiful in the night when they would lit up. A strand of her open hair brushed down on her face. It touched her nose slightly so she started to pucker her face.

[Y/N] noticed this and slowly moved his finger to her face where the strand was hanging.

Before she could somehow wake up through the hair, [Y/N] slowly and carefully stroked it behind her ears, so that it could not bother her anymore.

She stopped grimacing and fell asleep again.

[Y/N] smiled softly and wanted to kiss her forehead. But, somehow it made him feel uncomfortable. Although they do not even know each other for a day, they get along so well. A little creepy, he thought.

It was still quite dark and late at night, so [Y/N] tried to plunge back into the land of dreams.

But just as he closed his eyes again, he saw a small beam of light coming from the direction of the door. In fact, it was the door that opened a bit.

A woman with long black hair looked in. Although [Y/N] knew that it was Kurumi's mother, he was still frightened. Because of the appearance she looked like Ju-On from The Grudge.

,Hey, sorry [Y/N] i didn't know you were still awake. Do not panic, i always look for Kurumi because often she has nightmares that plague her for many years."

,Oh." - he looked at Kurumi, who was still asleep and clinging tighter to his arm, then looked back to her mother. - ,yes, no problem."

,Hihi, but i think she's fine so far. That's probably your fault, [Y/N]."

She saw how close she was to [Y/N, and this also warmed her heart.

,w-what, are you sure?"

She nodded and laughed softly so that Kurumi would not wake up.

,Yes, in any case, you know...Kurumi does not have many with whom she likes to talk or play, but you are different. You kind of opened her heart and that makes me happy to see."

She changes her smile to a sad face, and continues:

,I know that comes to you so suddenly and I really don't want to burden you with it, but could you do me a favor [Y/N]?"

,y-yes." - he continues to listen attentively.

,...please don't forget her! I think she can't handle it to forget someone like you."

He did not really know what to answer, but he felt obliged to take care of her and protect her.

,Hey, i know it's all too much for you, you're still young. Think about it, either you break up or you leave her in your heart. We will not be angry with you, she won't i know that."

[Y/N] still did not know what to say. He looked at Kurumi again, who grinned now, probably she is dreaming, still firmly on his arm.

,Alright, sorry, I'll let you both, see you tomorrow."

,Yeah, good Night...um?"

Before she could close the door, she stuck in her head again.

,...and [Y/N, you can call me mom if you want."

This surprised him a lot, but he still smiled at these words.

,Your father told me little things about you and your family. You are always welcome here and yes...if you want you can see me as your mother, if you know what I mean." - she winked, but still smiled bright."

A tear ran [Y/N] on his cheek, but he smiled inwardly wider than she did.

,Y-Yes! Good night, mom!" - he smiled at her causing her to blush.

She smiled and chuckled back at him, and closed the door, filling the room back in his darkness.

[Y/N] looked back at Kurumi. Nothing changed. She seems to dream very nice. He lay down again, his face toward Kurumi's. He smiled gently at her again and closed his eyes, whispering softly:

,No, I will not forget her! I will not forget all of you, i promise!"


	15. chp 15

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Slowly Approaching The Truth [2/3]

[Y/N] felt good. It was soft and cuddly warm under the blanket.

The brightness of the room in the morning could no longer bring [Y/N] back to sleep.

He was wide awake, but still felt a deep pain in his chest. He looked under the blanket to see if anything had happened. Fortunately for him, he only saw Kurumi laying her head across his chest. He smiled.

Something is causing him grief, so the pain. Well, it's more of a push than a sting.

Maybe he is homesick. Even when he was feeling so well, even if they welcome him so well.

Kurumi began to stretch and smack. Nevertheless, she began to fall asleep again. It was a bit cute to look at, thought [Y/N].

She removed her head from his chest so that [Y/N] could move freely.

He decided to keep her sleeping and getting up.

Very slowly and carefully he got up, covered her up again and looked at her.

She looked too cute to be true. She hugged her plush cat tight and all her long hair is spreaded on the bed.

[Y/N] let her sleep in peace and went to the door. He opened it and looked around the long corridor. It actually looked like a castle, just a little more secretive.

[Y/N] could not remember the way very well, so he ran unaware down the hall. A moment later he saw a large archway leading to a rather small room. [Y/N] looked in and saw a dining table and several shelves. This seemed to be the dining room.

The table was completely set, enough for the three. If not too much.

Astonished, [Y/N] marveled at the set table.

,Ah, good morning [Y/N]~."

[Y/N] looked behind her and saw Kurumi's mother, her hand on her cheek.

,Awake, so early?"

He rubbed his eyes a little and laughed at her.

,Yes, good morning."

,Hihi, did you sleep well?"

,Yes, maybe a bit warm but...umm."

,...haha, maybe the thick blanket and Kurumi were too much for your body~."

He blushed looking down at the floor.

Kurumi's mother smiled victoriously and headed back toward the next room, probably the kitchen.

She called at him:

,You can already sit down, i prepared a little more~."

[Y/N] pushed the chair back and sat on it. Now that he was sitting right in front of the table, he also recognized every dish that was placed on the table. And holy...

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

,...is that even for breakfast?"

He looked at the clock to make sure he had not really slept to long. In fact, it was still early in the morning.

Not to mention the innumerable foods that are more likely to have lunch, breakfast was also there. From bacon and scrambled eggs, pancakes and bagels, crossaint and regular rolls, everything was just there to find.

[Y/N] was afraid of being fattened and gaining tons of weight.

He giggled a little hysterically. Just before he could touch something, he heard the door open. An extremely sleepy Kurumi entered the room with a tired expression.

She did not look very good, more like she would fall back full asleep at any moment.

[Y/N] called to her with a loud "Good morning" and a grin so that she started to hide her face behind her cat plushie.

,Ah, Kurumi-chan good morning, did you sleep well?" - her mother asked, peeking out from the kitchen.

She answered that simple question with a simple nod. She sat down on the chair next to [Y/N].

Listening to the mother, she called: ,You both can start eating."

The two looked at each other and nodded briefly. They started to eat, pretty fast for just getting up.

Humming the mother came back into the room and startled.

The two sat with full bellies in their chair. The table was quite empty. They had such a hunger that they didn't leave much left.

,Oh my, you two~" - the mother shook her head.

After a while, it was time for [Y/N] to go back at home.

Mother and daughter accompanied him to the big front door. The weather had calmed down.

[Y/N] turned slowly and saw a rather sad Kurumi looking down at the floor.

,I hope you enjoyed it with us, [Y/N]! You are always welcome here." - the mother smiled at him and tapped the shoulder of the sad Kurumi.

,hm, yes. I hope we can play again some time, [Y/N]-chan."

He blushed a bit, hearing this sentence. Kurumi looked at him with her ruby eyes and smiled bright.

,Yes of course, thank you for everything." -he bowed to them and made his way home. Luckily he had remembered this way.

The two looked after him for a while and shortly after closing the door.

This was a very interesting day for [Y/N]. He had met new people to whom he would entrust much. He wondered if his father would be fine. He was certainly worried a lot.

Since it was a country road, not many cars drove around here, and people weren't that much around.

Whispering in thought [Y/N] did not notice a small tremor under his feet. Many trees began to wobble and birds and animals began to play crazy.

Out of the blue, an animal that was about the size of his own, rammed him to the ground. He woke up from his thoughts and noticed the shaking earth.

The animal ran away and [Y/N] looked around the area, startled. A soft siren was heard. She came from the direction of the city where [Y/N] was just on the way.

Shortly after he could pick himself up, but was thrown back to the ground by strong winds.

,Arghh, what is...happening?" - he asked himself, shaking his head.

The air slowly began to deform, forming in the distance over the city a huge dark purple, sharp sphere. [Y/N] opened his eyes as far as he could. He could not believe it.

,Is...that?"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

The sphere began to grow larger until it snatched any life out of the city. Buildings collapsed, trees flew around and even [Y/N] flew several meters away, even though it was so far away.

He scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but his leg was completely scraped.

He screamed for help, but nobody came. Not a single sound was heard. Everything was quiet by now.

[Y/N] started crying and stayed on the cold stone floor, softly moaning "help". His visions blacked out.

,No, that can't be true. What happened to the city, what is going on here."

,Dad? DAD? KURUMI?"


	16. chp 16

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Slowly Approaching The Truth [3/3]

[Y/N] woke up. Startled, he tried to sit up but since his legs had fallen asleep he could not hold himself straight. He stumbled, cutting his finger with which he had previously held the sword blade.

_ahhh." - he looked at his wound, she was not big rather puny and weak.

He felt empty inside. Rather sad. He dropped the weapon and walked over to his bed. Meanwhile, he could walk normally again, as his legs seemed wide awake.

He dropped onto the soft bed. Sighed strongly.

,That wasn't everything. It seems so...incomplete. Like...as if something was deleted out. I don't know much more than that."

,I have to apologize to her again. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow at school."

,Good, than that's done." - with tired eyes he spread out.

He did not even cover himself, he was too tired for that. In a few moments, [Y/N] was already solid in the sleeping world.

He moaned softly after a while. Caressing the blanket on which he lay, he began to ruffle more and more into it. Did he dream, and what did he think of?

The alarm rang, loud...very loud so that [Y/N] was torn out of his sleep.

,AHHH."

He fell out of bed and left a loud crash.

,What the hell?" - he looked at his alarm clock which wasn't even on. He started to get nervous and tryed to get it on.

It flipped on, revealing the current time.

It was too late, he had overslept.

,Oh no, fuck me!" - he ran around, to the wardrobe, to the bathroom and back to his room.

The bandage around his left eye has been removed. It seemed to have recovered, showing only a small scratch. He must have punched against it with all his strength.

It had not even passed five minutes as he ran out of the front door and headed to school.

Some time passed and he arrived at his destination. No students were in the yard anymore, it was a bit after the normal class time.

Totally sleepy and even worse mood than usual, he pushed the class door aside and stared into the crowd. They looked at him more than confused, some even scared. Even the teacher looked at him worriedly.

,W-What happened, [L/N]-kun?" - the teacher asked with more fear in her voice than necessary.

With a bad temper he shoved the door shut again and went to his seat. He sat down and stared out the window, the class calmed down.

It actually went off as usual, [Y/N] stared out the window and waited to go home again.

He remembered why he actually came today. He looked to his right as he saw an empty seat. She probably don't come today. [Y/N] sighed and rolled his eyes.

Mumbled, he said: ,Great, I could have stayed home."

He felt sick all school. He was even about to vomit.

He did not even know what had happened as he looked at his hand.

It was full of blood, not smeared but fresh as if his entire palm was ripped open.

He got up as fast as possible, apologized and ran to the school toilet. He wiped his entire hand when he saw what was causing it.

The small cut of this morning, lost so much blood that his entire hand appeared pale. White as snow.

,What the hell is happening here?"

He began to breathe loudly and quickly and just before he could do anything he collapsed and fell to the floor.

A bright light shone on [Y/N] in the face, he opened his eyes. He protects them with his hand, revealing that it is completely wrapped in bandages. He looked around. White walls, an equally white bed with several appliances on the side. Yes, he was in the hospital.

,Oh god no..." - he mumbled to himself.

The room was quite small, with room for only one person. The door opened and he saw a person with long black hair emerge. He recognized her badly because he could see so blurred...she came closer and [Y/N] could recognized the person now.

He sighed even louder and began to gasp.

,Wasn't it so clear, right? You're really unpredictable, you know that?!"

,What do you mean?" - the person looked at him irritated. Almost as if she did not know what he's talking about

He leaned back relaxed as he sighed softly, watching he window.

[Y/N] answered her wryly with a trimmed look:

,You already know how i am feeling right?"

,I'm sorry, i don't know what you are talking about, Sir." - the person respond.

[Y/N] seems a bit annoyed and looked at her again. He freezes.

The person did not seem to be the one he suspected.

She had long black hair that went to her hip, dark brown eyes and glasses, also in brown color.

,Uuum, s-sorry!" - [Y/N] blushed with an awkward look.

He could not say a word, the whole thing was now too embarrassing.

,It's all right, you still seem to be suffering from the wound and all. Just rest."

The nurse seemed to do certain things on the devices next to him, [Y/N] continued to stare out the window.

,What was that? Am I obsessed? With Kurumi? Impossible."

The nurse left the room again and left [Y/N] alone. A loud sigh drowned the room, and he looked back to his bedside.

He startled again.

Somebody was sitting on the empty bed beside him, it was a person known to [Y/N].

,W-What the hell, again."

Suddenly he heard another sound from his front bedside.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Another person was sitting or rather crawling on [Y/N] bed, slowly approaching him.

Confused and hectic, [Y/N] started to run off the bed but something bothered him. He could not move a meter.

,What the fuck, AHH stay away. Why is this happening to me." - he covered his eyes...but then he stopped hearing sounds.

He pulled his hands away and saw...nothing.

No human soul was left in the room, either on the next bed or on his. Nowhere. Only he and the quiet atmosphere.

He leaned back, breathing heavily, unable to believe it.

,...God dammit, i need to talk to her, i get it, i get it!"

A short time later he started to lie down, he fell asleep a short time after.

,You really think he is the one?" - a beautiful young-looking woman asked the person beside her, both watching a screen.

She has light Nordic blonde hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body. She was not that big, maybe a bit taller than Kurumi. But still very good looking.

A tall man started to giggle. He was wearing a formal jet black suit, hair dark ash blond.

He replied: ,What? Do you think I'm lying to you? Hahaha, definitely he is it. It's always those who play crazy, haha~."

The woman stared into his keen eyes, sharper than any knife in the world. She saw a playful grin on his face. She seemed to accept it.

,You know, i was sure he was going to die in the incident. Back then, years ago. But now i think, he must have had it from the beginning."

,What? The spirit power?" - she replied with curious eyes.

,No! The power of a demon!"

[Y/N] woke up, bathed in sweat. It was quite hot in the room, but it seemed to be already evening.

,Oh man, it's hot. Maybe i should go outside to get some fresh air too."

He got up from his bed and walked towards the door. Nobody was out in the hallway, a little scary, he thought to himself.

At the end of the hall he saw a sign with an arrow pointing up. It says rooftop. Beside this they were stairs going up.

He probably has to be high up in the hospital, so he went directly to the stairs.

After a bit of fresh air, he looked around. A busy city, full of people.

,Wow, it's breathtaking."

,At the time things looked very different. After the quake, there was not much left. It wiped out almost everything, but I was spared. But why? Am I really something like these, spirits? What am I?"

He raised his hand, saw bandages around it. He released it to give some air to the wound, more like a scar now.She did not look that bad anymore, a little bit cool, so thought [Y/N].

After some time of standing around and looking, he went back to the exit.He stopped, looking up at the roof that covered the exit.

,Good Evening...Kurumi!"

,What are you doing here?"

,Hm, can't i sit down here?" - a bit sad looking she said.

,No no, you aren't here for nothing."

She looked extremely sad, which caused a bit of pity in [Y/N].

She kept looking at [Y/N] with her sweet little eyes. They were still beautiful, but the sad face ruined that. [Y/N] noticed that too and started shouting:

,Hey, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. I was a dumbass, a real dumbass."

Her sad face began to form into his slight smile, followed shortly thereafter by sadness again.

She lowered her head and whispered softly:

,No, i'm sorry [Y/N]."

,W-What?"

A storm began to build up. It started to rain.

Kurumi broke away from the roof and hovered in the direction of [Y/N].

She was standing in front of him now.

He giggled: ,oh my, forgot that you are so cute and small, haha."

She started to smile as he started patting her head.

,It wasn't even a day and I already missed you, Kuru-chan!"

She looked at him, startled. He hadn't said that name to her in a long time. She bowed her head and started giggling as well.

,Hihi, i missed you too...I'm so sorry for everything that happend, you had to kill someone and that...!" - [Y/N] stopped her apology by hugging her tightly.

He put his head on hers and stroked her back.

,It's alright. I'm not angry with you. It was not your fault, it was mine!"

She looked confused, yet she felt his grip tighten.

,I could have prevented it all if I had just not gone there. I need to learn, that i have to leave the past behind and to look ahead, securing the future. And you, Kurumi, you are part of my future."

She pulled away from the handle and looked him in the eyes. All four eyes met, staring like crazy in the other pair. The wet rain pattered on Kurumi's red glowing dress.

As [Y/N] suddenly says:

,I love Kurumi!"

Her eyes opened wider as before, she began to cry out of joy and happiness.

,Yes! I love you to, [Y/N]!"

It didn't take long for the two of them to close together and kiss each other passionately.

[ Let's just...enjoy that for a moment ;) ]

The kiss ended and they both remained in the other's arm.

The rain began to get worse and even a lightning appeared.

,Oh it's getting worse. Let's go inside."

He broke away, took her hand and continued walking towards the exit. She stopped him and said:

,Go ahead, I'll follow you soon after."

,Hm, okay!"- he hesitated, but let her.

He left the roof and closed the door.

,...and? How was it?" - a voice spoke to her.

She started to smile and said:

,Very good."

,...Good!"

[shot]

A hole pierced her body and she hit the ground, yet she smiled...

The person stepped closer and looked down at her.

,At the end, you least have something nice to experience."

,...yeah, thank you for that!"

[shot]

The water on the roof began to turn red and a long silence broke out.

,It's hard for him, for me, for all of us. Still, he belongs to me in the end. Only me."

Kurumi smiled hysterically and dropped to the floor, laying beside herself.


	17. chp 17

[Date A Live] Lamentation (a different Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader Story) - Kill Me or Kiss Me - Page 2

Outside the front door, he felt something cold slipping down his back.

He hesitated when he opened the door, but noticed that she was not even locked at all.

,What?"

He entered, and silence broke within. For safety, [Y/N] did something he never did before.

,...i'm back?!" - he said, hesitating.

Nothing respond.

,...what the fuck?" - he whispered to himself.

Suddenly the garden door began to rattle, giving [Y/N] half a heart attack.

He was on his way to see nothing of his family. In fact, the glass door to the garden was open. Next to her, an object was laying against it. It was his sword, packed in but clean, same as he left it yesterday. Confused, he grabbed the weapon, stepped out and looked out into the woods.

[Y/N] house in which he lived looked from the garden on a lively forest. To be exact, it was also the forest where [Y/N] had seen Kurumi the last day.

He continued to stare into the darkness of the forest, took a deep breath...and headed for it.

Suddenly he heart a scream. A lout one. It sounded fimiliar.

A loud "HELP" can be heard from the deep inside.

[Y/N] pulled himself together and went in further. You could hear screaming, even louder than before. [Y/N] started to run, he wanted to know what's going on there. He stopped at a clearing when he saw familiar faces.

,AH [Y/N] HELP, THIS BITCH IS CRAZY!"

,Hiii, [Y/N]~."

He was startled by the sight. The people [Y/N] hated so much, those who called themselves "his family". All three, mother, brother and the annoying stepfather. All of them were laying on the ground, the stepfather looking very angry at him, his mother facing silently the ground and his brother shouting for help.

,What are you staring at, you idiot? Come on, help me!" - brother shouting again.

[Y/N] stands there completely still, was it fear or suprise?

Kurumi stood there in her red and black dress. Her flintlock is directed against his brother, aiming at his stomach.

She starts to pout at the boy on the ground.

,Heee, don't yell at my [Y/N] like that you ugly kid."

,W-Who do you call ugly, you freaking crazy bi...!"

[Bang]

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

Four shots. Kurumi's projectiles flew right through his body leaving a big hole. He laid on the ground, blood spread all over the dirt.

,NOOO, YOU FILTHY WHORE I WILL KI...! - the man shouted at her.

She aimed her pistol directly at him.

,Nana, don't yell at me. I don't like that." - Kurumi answered him back.

The click of the trigger was heard and just before she wanted to hit completely, [Y/N] shouted:

,KURUMI!"

She smiled and looked at him

,Yes~?"

,...What are you doing, why do you do that?

She stared at him in confusion.She tilted her head to one side and grinned broadly.

,Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I spoiled your fun, come here!" - she opened her arms for a sort of hug, but [Y/N] didn't moved a meter.

,hm, well...~". - she starts again to point her gun against his stepfather.

,NO, wait, why are you doing this? Why are you suddenly like this?"

She made a sad yet angry face.

,Suddenly? I've always been like this, it's all about your safety, [Y/N]. Don't tell me you want them to live?"

He thought about that for some seconds.

,Hihi, sure you don't want that! Thats my lovely [Y/N]." - she started again to lock her aim at his stepfathers head.

,OK ok...I'll do it." - he sighed strongly.

She turned to him again and hopped lightly into the air, happy with those words.

,Yeeees, i knew it. I know you wouldn't disappoint me."

With a straight face, [Y/N] went slowly towards his oh-so-hated stepfather.

,Hey, you little maggot, don't get any closer. I've always known you're such a stupid piece of shit I should have killed you right when I got the chance."

He continued shouting at him.

,I should have just let you die when you were little, when we toppled your father's clan!"

,...w-what?" - [Y/N] surprised, slowly turning into an emotionless expression.

,Exactly, it was me who burned down the clan and the temple, all those years ago. I wanted to leave you there but this stupid bitch next to me who calls herself your mother didn't want to leave you there."

[Y/N] looked at her foster mother who continued to stare at the floor. She did not say a word.

He looked back to him, he got increasingly emotionless.

,And now, you hold the sword of your stupid father in your hand and want to do what? Kill me? That will not save you from agony! You are and remain weak, your little stupid girlfriend can't help you."

,...don't...insult...Kuru..--"

,YEAH EXACTLY THATS HER NAME, STUPID WHORE KURU-"

[CHOP]

Silence sounded. Even the mother who was staring at the ground just a short while ago looked disturbingly at her partner and then at her foster son. A head flew through the air and landed behind the headless rest of his stepfather.

,Don't...insult...Kurumi."

Kurumi, on the other hand, stared in amazement at the remnants of the corpse and danced in the bloodbath of both the male corpses.

,Yeah, [Y/N] did it. He did it!" - she moved her arms around of joy.

Please imagine Kurumi instead of Kotori --

[Y/N] looked in the direction of the last standing person, his foster mother.

,No, no please [Y/N]! I saved you! I saved you! P-Please don't [Y/N]!" - she starts to cry.

He walked over to her slowly, knelt down to her and...grinned slightly.

,Yeah, tell me about myself."

She stared at him disturbed and started to talk:

,O-Oh yeah, it was pretty f-funny, haha."

,I was a friend of your father, we were always at the same time at the temple. It was luckier than chance. But when everything collapsed there, I saw you laying there on the ground, crying. I took you away and swore on behalf of your father that I would give you a normal life. He wanted to make you a into a fighting machine so we raised you like an normal child, you do not deserve an destiny like that. Please [Y/N]."

She looked at the headless Stepfather.

,He disagreed, he wanted to kill you directly to have no more witnesses. Since you were so small you can not remember it anymore. I never wanted it to end like this, please believe me [Y/N]."

With another emotionless face, [Y/N] got up again.He stared into the distance.

,Well, in the end I killed people anyway, so that comes out the same. You're right, i can not remember much about him. Yet I know of him, the clan, the sword, and his deeds. But I will not let it go that fast. Thank you..."

She looked up at him and opened her eyes wide...

The sharp blade pierced right through her head. It was between her two eyes, her face full of blood, and so was the blade. He quickly pulled the sword out and her now lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Silence occurred.

Kurumi stopped to dance.

[Y/N] looked still emotionless at the two bodies, covering the wet dirt with red substance.

,Come on Kurumi, let's go."

,mhh, where?"

,I-I don't know, maybe..-"

[Shot]

[Y/N] fell to the ground, the blade clattering to the ground.

[Y/N]!!!"- Kurumi shouted.

One bullet flies straight to Kurumi head, but she dodge it.

Several gray-clad soldiers stepped out of the bushes around the two.

,Main target down, Spirit is still standing."

Kurumi looked around, the soldiers, who were at least fifteen, held all their weapons against her. She could not fight well because her strength was drained much from the shot of the brother. She needed more to fight right now. A tear flowed over her face.

,I-Im sorry, [Y/N]."

Thousands of bullets flew at her as she could save herself, vanishing into the darkness under her feet. Without [Y/N].

A soldier shouted: ,STOP, it's not that bad. We have what we need." - looking at [Y/N] laying unconscious on the ground.

\-- [1 Month Later] --

The neighbor looked over to the other house, his wife next to it.

,Hm, love?"

,Yeah, what is it?"

,Has the [L/N]-Family really moved out?"

,Yeah, like a month ago? Why do you ask?"

He took a deep breath: ,Oh, just that, I heard that [Y/N] was probably captured."

,What? Really? Where?"

,He is being investigated and treated, I was told."

,..from whom?"

He pointed at a large building in the distance. It was located in the middle of the big city of tenguu.

,I think it's called...DEM."


End file.
